A Poke Tail
by silverwings4ever23
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and the others have gotten pokemon of their own and are now journeying through the Sinnoh region! They encounter countless adventures as they each head towards their new goals as pokemon trainers. Spoiler alerts for Fairy Tail if you haven't seen all of it. Thank you for reading!</html>
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter I

An Unexpected Guest

It's another beautiful day in Magnolia. The Fairy Tail wizards are being rowdy as usual and all is peaceful in Fiore after the Grand Magic games. But, Fairy Tail is about to get an unexpected visitor.

Natsu "Hey Gray wanna go on a mission with me and Lucy?"

Gray "No cause you would just get in my way."

Natsu "What was that water boy?"

Lucy "uh, guys I don't think this is the time to fight."

An unknown voice "Um excuse me. Hello?"

Nobody can hear her because of all the fighting. The young girl walks through the crowd, dodging a few flying chairs along the way, and up to the bar where Mirajane is working.

Unknown voice "Excuse me is this the Fairy Tail Guild?"

Mirajane "Yep it sure is. I'm Mirajane. What's your name?"

Unknown voice "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lizabeth Dew. I'm from Palladium city in the Crystal Empire."

Mirajane "Did you just say the Crystal Empire!?"

Lizabeth "Yes that's right."

Just then Master Makarov makes a grand entrance and breaks up the fighting.

Makarov "Hush now you naughty rascals! Can't you see we have an extraordinary guest in our midst? It's not every day you get to meet a traveler from the Crystal Empire."

Everyone goes silent and look over the pretty girl standing at the counter. She is tall with long dark hair that's pulled into a bow and ponytail, and has brown skin. She was wearing a simple pink tank top and blue jeans and on her right shoulder lays a guild mark.

Lizabeth bows at the waist to the crowd "hello everyone. My name is Lizabeth Dew and I bring greetings from the Crystal Empire."

Erza "how can this be? I thought the Crystal Empire is surrounded by an impenetrable barrier?"

The country of Sinnoh better known as the Crystal Empire is Fiore's neighbor to the west. But, it is rare for travel to and from the country to occur because it is surrounded by a protective barrier. For hundreds of years the country has been isolated from the rest of the world and outsiders don't know very much about what the country is actually like behind the barrier. There have been tales told about mysterious creatures and rare stones that can be found nowhere else on Earthland for generations.

Lucy "Yeah I thought that travel to and from the Crystal Empire was impossible."

Natsu "you have a guild mark. What's the name of your guild?"

Romeo "Are you really a wizard? What kind of magic can you use?"

Hundreds of questions fly at the young girl from every member of the guild all at the same time. But a powerful glare from Erza silences them.

Lizabeth had a sweat drop on the back of her head, "I see everyone here is very curious. You have so many questions I'm sure and I will try to answer them all to the best of my ability. But first, the reason why I came here was because I wanted to meet the other dragon slayers."

At that moment a dark purple cat stuck its head out of her backpack and then sat on her shoulder. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor when the cat placed a black witch's hat on top of her head.

Lizabeth "oh everyone I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my best friend in the whole world Blaire. She was taking a nap in my backpack."

Blaire said in a sweet, seductive voice "hello fairy tail guild, it's nice to finally meet you."

Everyone was shocked to see another exceed with the young girl.

Wendy "She is an exceed. Then does that mean you're a dragon slayer?"

Blaire "that's right she is."

She opened her wings and hovered just slightly above Lizabeth.

Blaire "the reason we came here is to meet the others. We know there are lots of dragon slayers in Fiore because Lizabeth sensed the presence of dragons not that long ago. We came as fast as we could, but it looks like we missed them."

Lizabeth "Some villagers told us that we could find dragon slayers at the Fairy Tail guild."

Natsu puffed out his chest "well if you're looking for dragon slayers you've come to the right place! Fairy tail the number one guild in the country has four dragon slayers as members!"

The entire guild hall erupted into loud cheering and celebration at the mention of them winning the grand magic games a few months ago.

Master Makarov with a big grin on his face said "Alright settle down you brats lets all pull up a chair so we can talk and get to know one another better."

A long table was pulled up and chairs lined both sides of the table. Master Makarov sent for Gajeel and Laxus so that they could meet the new dragon slayer too.

Wendy "my name is Wendy Marvel I'm a sky dragon slayer. This is Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox an iron dragon slayer and Laxus Dreyar a lighting dragon slayer."

The men each nodded their head in greeting as Wendy introduced them.

Lucy "hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is Lisanna Strauss and Romeo Conbolt and his dad and Gray Fullbuster and you already met Mirajane."

Makarov "And I am Makarov, the master of this guild. This red head here is Erza Scarlet."

Happy and the other exceeds had just came inside, they went up to Blaire and introduced themselves.

Happy "I'm Happy and Natsu is my best friend."

"I'm Carla." Said the white exceed in the cute pink dress, "it's nice to meet you."

Lily "I'm Pantherlily. How do you do young miss?"

Blaire blushed when Lily stuck out his paw to shake. She shyly took his paw, "My name is Blaire. It's nice to meet all of you as well."

Blaire was usually a flirtatious cat but Lily made her a little nervous for some reason.

Erza "So Lizabeth, tell us how you got to Fiore. It's very rare for residents of that country to leave the barrier."

Lizabeth "Yeah it was really difficult to get permission to leave. But I really wanted to meet the dragons I sensed, but it doesn't look like they stayed for very long."

Everyone look at each other warily. It was obvious that she didn't know the story of how the dragons had come to be in Fiore, so they kindly told her what had happened at the Grand Magic Games.

Lizabeth "Oh wow what an exciting story! It would have been so much fun to fight with the dragons. Especially since there was a water dragon there! Oh how exciting!"

Lizabeth was starry eyed but everyone else looked skeptical.

Natsu had a big smile on his face, "Yeah it sure was a lot of fun. I'm getting fired up just thinking about it. Hey Lizabeth what kind of slayer magic do you use?"

Lizabeth "oh that right I forgot to tell you. I'm a water dragon slayer."

Everyone "HUUUH!?"

**Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first attempt at a crossover story. I don't own any of the characters from Fairy Tail or Pokemon. Lizabeth Dew isn't an OC. She is actually Lizabeth from Pokemon ranger and the temple of the sea. I changed her a little so that she would fit in better in the wizarding world. Blaire the exceed is actually Blaire the magical cat from soul eater I added her in because I think she make a great exceed. Message me if you have any questions or comments.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor cont

**Previously in a Poke Tail, the fairy tail guild members got to meet another dragon slayer by the name of Lizabeth Dew. Everyone is curious about where she came from and what kind of adventures will surely follow her.**

Chapter II

An unexpected guest part 2

Natsu "heh really? Fight with me right now!"

Lizabeth "Ok"

Lucy "Wait a minute Natsu you can't fight with a guest! Lizabeth, why don't you tell us all about your guild instead?"

Lizabeth "Alright. The name of my guild is the Silver Paladin guild. It's the second largest guild in the Crystal Empire."

She shows everyone her guild mark on her right shoulder. It was an ornate silver sword on a diagonal with a gold chain wrapping around it and a ruby in its hilt.

Lucy "Wow what an amazing mark! Do all the guild marks in the Crystal Empire look similar to this?"

Lizabeth nodded "yeah multiple colors in the same mark are normal in the Empire."

The fairy tail members were awed. They were used to seeing guild marks appear as a solid color, even though most to the time the color varied from mage to mage. By this time it had gotten late and Master Makarov told everyone to call it a night. Lizabeth and Blaire had decided to rent a room in town during their stay.

After everyone said goodnight Natsu, Happy and Lucy walked Lizabeth to her hotel room. They walked mostly in silence, but Natsu seemed liked he couldn't stop smiling. He was very excited about meeting a new dragon slayer. He couldn't wait to tell everyone else. After dropping Lizabeth and Blaire off at their room they continued to Lucy's apartment.

Lucy opened the door and wasn't very surprised to find Erza and Gray already in her apartment.

Gray "Hey lizard boy, what took you so long?"

Natsu "What was that?!"

Lucy "hey take it outside and Gray where are your clothes?"

Gray of course looked down in surprise.

Natsu laughed "Hahaha pervert!"

Erza was already in her pajamas and was drying her hair.

Erza "So what do you guys think of our new friends?"

Natsu "They're super cool!"

Lucy "Yeah they're really sweet. But I wish I could go to the Crystal Empire. I heard that they have the rarest gems in the world in every store."

Lucy eyes sparkled at the thought of all the shopping.

Erza "I too find it highly desirable to explore a place that has been surrounded by mystery for so long.

Gray "I know tomorrow let's ask her if we can go back with her to the Crystal Empire."

They all agreed to this and went to sleep.

Lucy "Hey what are you doing? Don't you guys have homes?! You can't all sleep here!"

Everybody "Goodnight Lucy."

Another beautiful day in Magnolia city came and Fairy Tail's strongest team is up bright and early and headed to the guild hall. Gray and Natsu had fought over the last piece of toast at breakfast. In the end Happy got to eat it, while Erza dragged them out of Lucy's apartment.

At the guild hall they found Lizabeth already there enjoying breakfast with Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Levy "we didn't really get to talk to each other much yesterday. I have so many questions about the Crystal Empire. Like what kind of food they eat, what is the transportation like, and what type of colleges do you have?"

Jet "that's our girl always wanting to learn about something new." Droy nodded in agreement.

Lizabeth "well actually most of the people in the Empire are vegetarian, transportation always eco-friendly and the only college is in the capital city. We try really hard to protect and respect nature so that the other inhabitants of our country can live comfortably as well.

Droy "other inhabitants?"

Lizabeth "yes the pokemon."

Levy "what are pokemon?"

Lizabeth "oh that's right I keep forgetting that some things are different in the Sinnoh region. Pokemon are the animals that live in Sinoh, but nowhere else in the world."

Blaire noticed when Natsu and friends entered the guild hall "Good morning everyone would you like to join us?"

Wendy, Lisanna and Carla had come over too. They all nodded and turned their attention to Lizabeth who had removed a small red and white ball from her belt.

Blaire "wait Lizabeth maybe we should go outside and show them."

Lizabeth "That's a great idea! I can show them a demonstration."

Lucy "What are you gonna show us Lizabeth?"

Lizabeth "I gonna show you all a pokemon, of course, but let's go outside first."

They went out to the back lawn behind the guild hall. Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, and lily were already outside doing some training but they stopped when they saw the others come out. Everyone was very curious about what a pokemon was. Well except for Blaire who was more curious about Lily.

Lizabeth took out a second ball and pressed the button on their fronts to make them bigger.

Lizabeth "Pokemon is actually short for pocket monster. We call these beings this because you can keep them in your pocket if you have one of these. These items are called poke balls and inside of each one is a magical space where my pokemon stays until I call for it."

Lucy "Why does it sound like my magic? Do they work like celestial keys?"

Lizabeth "No, not really. The magic inside poke balls is more closely related to requip magic. Also, you don't have to be a wizard to use them either."

Erza's ears perked up at this.

Lizabeth "Pokemon aren't normal animals and not like exceeds either or like celestial spirits. They come in all different shapes and sizes and can use lots skills too. Hmmm its hard to explain, maybe it will just be easier if you guys meet my friends. Alright guys come on out!"

She threw both poke balls up into the air and in a brilliant flash of light two pokemon appeared and stood proudly in front of Lizabeth.

Lizabeth "Everyone please say hello my pokemon. The one on my right is Glaceon an ice type and on my left is Vaporeon a water type."

Wendy "oh wow they're so beautiful!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lizabeth "yeah and they're strong too. Alright guys lets show them some moves!"

Glaceon and Vaporeon replied enthusiastically by stating their names.

Lizabeth "Vaporeon use water gun straight up into the sky, Glaceon jump and use ice beam!"

Vaporeon lifted its head and a powerful jet of water shot out of its mouth and formed a water fountain above it. Glaceon jumped up and used its ice beam to freeze the fountain of water in place and landed gracefully on top where vaporeon joined it. The blue of the ice as the sun reflected off of it made the coats of the two pokemon sparkle stunningly and everyone was in awe of their beauty.

Lizabeth "Now you two, double iron tail."

Vaporeon and Glaceon both jumped in perfect sync as their tails glowed brightly. Then they turned and hit the frozen water spout together and it shattered into a million pieces. When the two landed together on the ground it looked like they were surrounded by a beautiful falling snow flurries.

The crowd had double in size during their performance and everyone was clapping and cheering. Lizabeth smiled as she and her pokemon took a bow.

**Chapter 2 is a continuation of chapter 1, I cut the first chapter short so that you would read chapter 2 lol. If you hadn't noticed i mentioned quite a few characters by name so pay attention to them please. I'm really trying to make it look like pokemon exist in the same world as fairy tail. please let me know if i'm succeeding in my mission.**


	3. Permission

**Previously on A Poke Tail, **

Chapter III

Permission

As Lizabeth stood up from her bow, she and her pokemon were practically trampled by the female guild members. A thousand questions flew at her all at one time. Vaporeon decided it would be best to stay behind her trainer's legs but glaceon seemed to love the attention.

Lizabeth "Um everyone please wait a minute! One question at a time please!"

Levy "So these are pokemon they're so cute." She was trying to get vaporeon to come out by kneeling down on her hands and knees.

Lizabeth "Yes that's right. There are hundreds of different types of pokemon, but these two are my number one partners."

Erza was petting glaceon and her eyes were glazed over with a faraway look to them. She couldn't help, but think she wanted a pokemon of her own.

Lisanna "Do you have more pokemon?"

Lizabeth "Yes, I currently have five pokemon of my own. But, I didn't bring the others with me since I am traveling so far away from home. A friend of mine is looking after them back in Palladium city.

Mirajane "What kind of attacks were those? Were they using magic?"

Lizabeth "Well yes sort of. Every type of pokemon can learn to use different types of moves. Most of them are specific to their species. For example, glaceon is an ice type pokemon, so she can use ice-type moves that are similar to ice magic."

Gray "So this little thing likes ice huh? Well let her try this on for size. ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

Gray formed a small ice shield in front of his body. Glaceon was truly impressed. She gracefully walked over to him and put her paw on the ice shield. She exclaimed excitedly ran around and rubbed her body up against Gray.

Lizabeth "hahaha she seems to like you Gray."

Gray "Yeah I like her too." He reached down and petted her head. He was surprised to find her fur cool to the touch.

In the background Juvia had broken into pieces. "Gray-sama how can you cheat on me with a pokemon like this?" she said. "You can pet me like that too!" she started to cry silently.

Lucy "Lizabeth I wanted to ask you something. Do you think it's possible that some of us could accompany you home? We would really like to find out more about your country."

Lizabeth "well I don't know. As you all know it can be very difficult to travel to and from my country. It was really hard to get myself out."

Erza "oh please, I really want to meet some more pokemon."

Lisanna "Me too. What do we have to do to get in?"

Lizabeth "well I guess I could ask the protectorate. That's who you have to get permission from in order to get in or out of the barrier. Asking never hurt anybody."

Everybody cheered and went back inside.

Lizabeth "Master Makarov do you have a lacrima screen here?"

Makarov "we sure do little lady. But, what do you want one of those for?"

Lizabeth "I want to contact ship that I came here on. They're docked on the western shoreline. From there they should be able to get my request to the Crystal Empire."

Makarov "The lacrima is upstairs you are welcome to use it all you want."

Lizabeth "Thank you master. Blaire can you stay here and watch over glaceon and vaporeon for me?"

Blaire said "yeah sure thing love."

Erza and Lucy decided to accompany her.

Erza "here we are, this the lacrima screen. Is it big enough?"

Lizabeth "Oh yes it sure is."

She looked up at the screen slightly intimidated. It was so big that it took up a whole wall and there were rows of chairs lined up across the large room. It would seem that Fairy Tail had its very own movie theater.

Lizabeth walked up to the screen and took an item out of her backpack. She turned it on and pointed it at the screen. When the menu selections popped up on the screen, she selected the call feature and then selected Captain Lockeye from her contact list.

Lizabeth "I hope someone is on the ship."

Lucy "what kind of device is that?"

Lizabeth "oh I forgot to tell you. This is called a pokenav it can do all sorts of cool things, including acting as a communication device."

Just then an image of a man in a sailor's uniform appeared on the screen.

Sailor "Hello Lizabeth is that you?"

Lizabeth "Yes it sure is lieutenant. It's been awhile since I last checked in."

Lieutenant "we were all really worried about you. You should call us more often. Who are the people you have with you?"

Lizabeth "oh that's right. Hahaha I forgot again. This is Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet my new friends from the fairy tail guild."

Lucy and Erza both bowed and said hello to the lieutenant and he greeted them back.

Lizabeth "lieutenant is the captain on board?"

Lieutenant "no I'm sorry Lizabeth, but the captain went ashore to do some exploring. Is there something I can help you with?"

Lizabeth "yes I need to send a request to the protectorate to ask for permission for my friends to enter the Crystal Empire."

Lieutenant "ok request understood. how many friends would like to request passes for?"

Lizabeth "as many as possible please."

Lieutenant "well alright I'll send your request for you and contact as soon as we receive a reply."

Lizabeth "thank you lieutenant and good bye."

With that the lieutenant said good bye and ended the call.

Erza "So, now what do we do?"

Lizabeth "now we wait."

Erza, Lucy, and Lizabeth walked back downstairs and encountered a total mess. The tables and chairs were overturned and everyone was shouting back and forth.

Erza yelled "What in the world is going here!? We were only gone for five minutes!"

Natsu and Gray pointed at each other and said, "HE STARTED IT!"

Erza "I don't care who started it cause I'm ending it. Now, Explain!"

Lucy and Lizabeth noticed glaceon and vaporeon were off hiding behind Mirajane while Blaire was hovering in the middle of the room looking extremely pissed off. She flew over to them and started explaining what happened.

~flashback~

Lizabeth "Blaire will you look after vaporeon and glaceon for me?"

Blaire "Yeah, sure thing."

Lizabeth, Erza and Lucy went upstairs. Blaire then flew over to vaporeon and glaceon and told them to sit at the table while she asked Mirajane to get them something to eat.

Blaire "Mirajane do you have any vegetable stew? That's glaceon and vaporeon favorite food."

Mirajane "We sure do. It's the best stew in Magnolia. That's three serving of vegetable stew coming right up."

Gray and Natsu approached the table where the pokemon were sitting and stared at them.

Natsu "Do you think they can understand us?"

Gray "Well I don't know about understanding you, they're probably a lot smarter than you."

Natsu "What was that pervert!? You want to fight or something?"

Glaceon bounced up unto the table and over into Gray's lap.

Gray "Wow you sure are a sweet girl."

Natsu "How can you tell if they are a boy or a girl?"

Gray "Lizabeth told me that glaceon is a girl and I'm betting vaporeon is a boy. Am I right vaporeon?"

Vaporeon nodded its head to say yes.

Gajeel "humph so they really can understand us."

Natsu and Gray jumped in surprise at Gajeel unexpected appearance.

Gray "What are you trying to do, give us a heart attack or something?"

Just then Mirajane and Blaire came over with food and water for the pokemon.

Blaire "What are you doing? You guys better not be bothering Lizabeth's pokemon."

Natsu "Calm down we were just talking to them."

Mirajane "here you go you two, eat up and I hope you enjoy it."

Glaceon and vaporeon spoke their names like they were saying thank you. Mirajane smiled back at them.

Gray "hmmm I think Glaceon is the best. She's so pretty it makes me feel like I want one of my own."

Glaceon looked up at him and smiled.

Natsu shook his head "You got it all wrong icicle breath. Didn't you see vaporeon's awesome water gun attack earlier? It's obvious that it is the best pokemon here."

Gray "No it's not, Glaceon is!"

Gray and Natsu got into each other's faces and started a stare down.

Vaporeon sensed the tension in the air, it was starting to make him nervous, and so he stopped eating.

Natsu "I said vaporeon is the best." He then threw a fiery punch at Gray and hit him square in the jaw. Gray didn't budge an inch; instead he threw an icy upper cut and caught Natsu in his chin. After that it became an all out brawl.

Mirajane "What are you guys fighting about?"

Happy "Go Natsu, you can beat him!"

Carla "Don't encourage them!"

They were really going at it, picking up chairs and tables and throwing them at each other. Glaceon and vaporeon scrambled and hid behind Mirajane. Gajeel decided that he would break them up this time.

Gajeel "Alright guys tha…."

He never got to finish his sentence because in that instant he took a fire punch to his left cheek and an ice punch on the right. The next instant it had become a three way fight.

Blaire finally lost her temper and yelled at the top of her lungs "ENOUGH! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone in the guild hall froze and looked at her. The fighting stopped, but Blaire was still fuming by the time the girls got back.

~end flashback~

Lizabeth "ummm well it's certainly an exciting guild. You fight all the time hahaha! I can tell you're all really strong."

Lucy had a sweat drop on the back of her head "Yeah all out brawling is an everyday thing around here."

Erza "Hey! Where do you all think you're going?"

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel had tried to make an escape out the back door, but got caught.

Erza said in a sinister voice, "I suggest that you three start cleaning up this mess right now."

Lizabeth "Whoa Erza is scary!"

Lucy "Yeah that's pretty normal too."

**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Wandering

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Lizabeth decided to send a request to the Sinnoh Protectorate to get permission for the Fairy Tail members to come and visit the Crystal Empire. Will they be able to get permission?**

Chapter IV

Wandering

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray managed to get the guild hall back to normal fairly quickly. The girls decided that they wanted to go shopping in another town. So as an additional punishment Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray had to come along to carry their bags.

Lucy "Erza isn't this town where the Sabertooth guild is?"

Erza "yes it is. I heard that their market place has lots of rare items in it."

Wendy "Carla and me are gonna go look for presents. We'll meet back up with you later."

Happy "Wait, Carla I want to go with you!"

Lizabeth "Is Sabertooth another strong wizarding guild?"

Natsu "Yeah. They're not as strong as us, but they're still our friends."

Gajeel "There are two more dragon slayers in that guild Lizabeth, maybe you can meet them today."

Lizabeth's eyes sparkled "Oh really? How exciting! Let's go to their guild hall right now!"

Gajeel and Lily stopped at a weapons shop. Lucy and Natsu also walked off somewhere.

Gray "Well it looks like it's just the four of us then."

But just then Juvia grabbed Gray's arm and said "Gray-sama there is something I really need your help with."

Gray "Uh well ok, but you have to let go of my arm first.

Erza "Make that just the three of us. I'll go with you to the guild hall Lizabeth."

Lizabeth "That's ok Erza. I know you really wanted to do some shopping, Blaire and me can make it there on our own.'

Erza "Really, are you sure?" Lizabeth nodded "Well alright if you say so. I'll meet back up with you and the others at sun down."

After they said goodbye Lizabeth and Blaire continued up the street towards the guild hall. Just then a little pink frog walked by them. It stopped when it noticed Blaire and turned around. When they got a closer look at it, they realized it wasn't a frog at all, but a little green exceed.

Blaire "Well hello there, I'm Blaire and this is my friend Lizabeth. She's a dragon slayer. What's your name?"

Frosch "My name is Frosch. Rogue-kun is a dragon slayer too."

Lizabeth "Really? Then that must mean you're a member of the Sabertooth guild too?"

Frosch nodded happily.

Lizabeth "That's great! I'm looking for the other dragon slayers. Do you think you can take us to your guild hall?"

Frosch smiled and nodded again. He turned and started walking in a direction.

~sabertooth pov~

Rogue "Frosch where are you?"

Sting "Frosch are you here?"

Rogue "Lector I can't believe you lost Frosch. You're supposed to be the responsible one."

Lector had tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry Rogue-kun."

Sting "Hey don't pick on Lector! It's not his fault Frosch has no sense of direction."

Rouge and Sting were in each other's faces.

Yukino "Um guys I don't think fighting is going to help us find Frosch."

Lector nodded his head and agreed. The boys decided not to fight and turned their attention back to searching for their friend.

~fairytail pov~

After about twenty minutes Lizabeth and Blaire realized that they were going around in circles.

Lizabeth "Ummm Frosch, I think we might be a little lost."

Frosch "Fro thinks so too." He had tears in his eyes and was about to cry.

Blaire "Oh don't worry little guy I'm sure you can remember the way home. Don't give up ok." She patted him on the back and wiped his tears.

Lizabeth "yeah that's right. I think I saw a map in the park over there, maybe looking at it will help you remember."

Frosch smiled "Fro thinks so too!"

They found the city map in the park where Frosch could get his bearings, hopefully. He was looking at the map when Lizabeth sensed that someone was watching them, but soon put it out of her mind when Frosch started moving again. But it didn't take long for him to get distracted and she had to run to keep up.

~sabertooth pov~

Sting "I can't believe we still haven't found him."

Rouge "Frosch where are you?" he looked like he was on the verge of tears. But then he stopped and saw something that made him smile. It was Frosch standing in the park, looking up at the map.

Sting "Look there he is! Let's go get him."

Rogue "Wait! I think Frosch is trying to find the way home on his own. Let's see if he can make by himself. I think this will be a good learning experience."

Yukino nodded with a smile, but Lector and Sting looked skeptical. Rogue noticed that Frosch was being followed by a girl with long hair and another exceed he had never seen before.

Rogue "Who's that with Frosch?"

Sting shrugged his shoulders "She doesn't look dangerous."

They started following them.

~fairytail pov~

While following Frosch, Lizabeth and Blaire eventually met up with all the other members again, but left them behind with the thoughts of other dragon slayers on their minds. They wondered what they would be like.

During their journey they also got to meet members from other guilds too, but it didn't seem like they were getting any closer to the guild hall. Actually, as night began to fall it started to look more like they were getting further away from the hall. They had already passed thru the outskirts of the town and were heading down a dirt road. Frosch seemed determined to them to the guild hall himself and kept smiling so they kept following.

**Hi everybody sorry this chapter is a little short, I promise to make it up to you so make sure read the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because Frosch is one of my favorite characters in Fairy Tail. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Frosch!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Lizabeth and Blaire got a little lost after meeting a little exceed named Frosch. Will they be able to find their way to the Sabertooth guild and meet the other dragon slayers?**

Chapter IV

Frosch!

They had been walking down the road for a few hours now and it was getting close to midnight. They were trying really hard not to fall asleep. Frosch started to sing a song he made up on the spot to help them stay awake.

Blaire "I think this road is starting to look familiar."

Frosch "Fro thinks so too."

They smiled and hurried their pace. Then all of a sudden they were back inside a town, but they were so sleepy they didn't even notice the name of the town. That was until they were standing in front of a large guild hall.

Frosch shouted "Fro did it! We made it back home!"

Lizabeth started laughing out loud.

Blaire "Ummm Frosch are sure this is the right guild? That's Fairy Tail's mark above the door."

Lizabeth leaned down next to him, "I'm sorry Frosch, but I think your still a little lost."

Frosch had tears in his eyes "Fro thinks so too."

Lizabeth smiled at him "it's ok Frosch. I know how about you spend the night here with us and then we start again in the morning."

Frosch started smiling again and nodded at her.

~sabertooth pov~

Rouge decided that they had gone far enough. He was proud that Frosch had made it this far on his own, even if he had ended up at the wrong guild. He finally admitted to himself that he didn't think Frosch could find his way home all alone.

Rouge "Frosch! Wait for us!"

Sting, Yukino, and Lector ran after him into the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Sting "Finally, we can stop walking!"

~fairytail pov~

Natsu "Hey there you are. We got worried when you didn't show up at sunset."

Gray "yeah what took you so long?"

Lizabeth scratched the back of her head. "well I guess you could say we took the scenic route," she said.

Blaire "You can say that again."

Frosch "Fro thinks so too."

Natsu "huh Frosch what are you doing here?"

Just then the Sabertooth members came bursting thru the door.

Rogue "Frosch there you are!"

Frosch "Rouge-kun!"

They embraced each other tightly and cried a little.

Lucy and Lizabeth "Awwww cute."

Sting "Yo Natsu what's up?"

Natsu smirked "Nothing much."

Yukino "Hi Mirajane, Lucy-san!"

Everyone greeted each other happily.

Natsu "Lizabeth I thought you didn't get to meet the other dragon slayers?"

Lizabeth dead panned "Oh that's right, I was having so much fun with Frosch that I forgot I was supposed to be looking for the dragon slayers!"

Everyone started laughing.

Sting "No worries little lady we're already here. My name is Sting Eucliffe, I am the white dragon slayer and master of the Sabertooth guild. This is my partner Rogue Cheney the shadow dragon slayer."

Rogue bowed to her "Thank you for looking out for Frosch today. I'm sorry you got lost. Frosch has no sense of direction."

Blaire "we noticed that."

Lizabeth "uh well I didn't really do anything, but you're welcome."

Yukino "My name is Yukino Aguria and this is Lector. It's nice to meet you."

Lizabeth nodded "I'm Lizabeth Dew from Palladium city in the Sinnoh region."

They were all shocked "are you really from Sinnoh?" they all said together. She nodded yes.

Erza "It's getting late everyone, let's call it a night and talk more in the morning. Sabertooth wizards you all can stay in the dorms if you like. It's too dark outside for you to try and go home."

Everyone agreed and turned in.

~sabertooth pov~

Rouge "Man would it be awesome or what to go to the Crystal Empire?"

Sting "Yeah it would be awesome. Maybe we should ask Lizabeth if we can go with her when she goes home. She seems like a nice girl, I'm sure she would say yes."

Lector "But Sting-kun you're the guild master now. You have to stay here and look after everyone."

Sting "its ok Lector it's only for a little while. I can leave someone else in charge while we're gone."

Lector still looked worried but decided not to argue about it. They all went to sleep with thoughts of the Crystal Empire and all the amazing adventures that could be awaiting them on their minds.

The next morning came quickly. The wizards from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth woke up early, so that they could all eat breakfast together.

Mirajane "here you go guys. A breakfast buffet just like you ordered."

Everyone cheered and thanked Mirajane for the food.

Yukino "Mirajane I could have helped you and Lisanna carry something. There really isn't any reason for you to over work yourselves for us."

Mirajane "don't be silly Yukino, it's our job and your a guest. Now you just sit down right there and enjoy your breakfast."

Sting "Lizabeth I wanted to ask you something."

Lizabeth "What is it Sting?"

Sting "I was just wondering if we could tag along with you to the Crystal Empire?"

Lizabeth smiled "haha I guess there are lots of people who are curious about my country."

Everyone nodded at her.

Lizabeth "Well Sting, I already sent a request to the Protectorate asking for passes for the Fairy Tail members. We should actually be hearing from them pretty soon, its been three days now."

Rouge "Oh I guess that means its too late for us to go with you then."

Lizabeth "Not necessarily. I'm not sure how many passes they'll approve me for, so there might be enough for everyone or for just a few of you. I don't know yet."

Everyone looked excited at the idea that everyone might be able to go.

Lisanna "OH, how exciting! All this waiting is too much."

Lucy "yeah I'm getting anxious too."

They continued eating their breakfast happily and asked Lizabeth a million questions, one after another. Just then a beeping sound started coming from Lizabeth's backpack. She hurriedly grabbed it and pulled out her pokenav.

Lizabeth "It's the Captain calling! Hurry everyone get to the lacrima screen!"

Everyone ran upstairs to the theater as quickly as possible, pushing and shoving each other when they all tried to go thru the door at the same time. As soon as they entered the room Lizabeth pointed the pokenav at the screen and answered the call.

On the screen appeared the image of the Lieutenant that Lucy and Erza met last time.

Lizabeth panted "Lieutenant hello!"

Lieutenant "Hello Lizabeth, there seem to be a lot more people with you than last time."

Lizabeth smiled "Yeah I met some new friends. Have you gotten a reply for me from the Protectorate?"

Lieutenant "I sure do have some news for you, would you like to hear it?"

"YES!" everyone said.

**lol make sure to read the next chapter to see if anyone is going to the Crystal Empire.**


	6. Permission Granted

**Previously in A Poke Tail, the gang finally got a reply from the Protectorate and are now anxiously waiting for the Lieutenant to tell them the news.**

Chapter VI

Permission Granted

"YES!" everyone said together.

The lieutenant was a bit shocked by the loud response he received and couldn't speak for a second.

Natsu shouted "So what did they say?"

Lieutenant "Oh yes well you have been approved for fourteen human passes. Congratulations!"

Blaire "Wow that many!?"

The lieutenant nodded

Lizabeth "Thanks a lot lieutenant! That's great news, but how did you convince the protectorate to give out so many passes at once?"

Lieutenant "I didn't, Reign did. I sent your request to him and he took it to the Protectorate directly. I'm fourteen is the largest number of passes allowed for a single sponsor."

Lizabeth "It's ok. I actually wasn't expecting that many. Your amazing lieutenant and please send my thanks to Reign. We'll see you at the port soon ok."

Lieutenant said good bye to everyone and signed off. Everyone started talking excitedly to each other all at once. At least until Erza interrupted them.

Erza "Everyone, be quiet!" she stood up in front of the room with a serious look on her face. "We only have fourteen passes into Sinnoh. We have to decide whose going and who is going to stay here."

Everyone looked at Lizabeth and she blushed. It was obvious that they expected her to choose who was going with her.

Lizabeth "Well let's start off with a headcount of the people in the room. Oh and also I really want all the dragon slayers to go so that they can meet Reign."

Erza nodded "That's six dragon slayers. Then there is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and me."

Lucy "So that's twelve. There are two more passes. How are we going to pick only two people?"

Natsu "Let's have a tournament. The last two people standing can come with us."

Gray cleared his throat "Well actually I was wondering if Juvia could come?"

"HUUUH?" everyone said together. They were all shocked by Gray asking for Juvia.

Gray blushed "I know she really wants to go, but she would probably never ask for herself. So I was just thinking…."

Lizabeth smiled at him.

Lucy "I think the last person should be Levy. She always wants to learn about something new. She would really love to come."

Lizabeth nodded "Well I think Juvia and Levy will make perfect additions to our little adventure."

Carla "Hey wait a minute what about us?"

Lizabeth "oh that's right I forgot to tell you. The queen of the Crystal Empire has a soft spot for exceeds so you guys can travel to and from Sinnoh without having to get permission."

Carla smiled "Oh ok."

Everyone agreed and left the theater. They then split up to find the members who hadn't been present for the meeting. Everyone was very excited to hear the news, except for Laxus who didn't really seem to want to go. After packing up everything they needed and settling all their affairs everyone met up at the train station.

Erza "Alright is everyone present and accounted for?"

Lucy "No Laxus isn't here yet."

Lizabeth smiled "It's ok i'm sure he'll be here shortly."

The loud speakers in the train station announced that the train heading for the western coast was leaving in ten minutes.

Natsu "Do we really have to take a train there?"

Lucy "it's the fastest way to get there. You and the rest of the dragon slayers are just going to have to suck it up for a few days."

Sting, Gajeel, Rouge and Natsu all groaned.

Erza "You do realize that the train ride is only the beginning, after that it's three days at sea before we make it Sinnoh."

Lizabeth "Well actually three days if the weather is nice, we could potentially spend a week or more at sea."

They all groaned again.

Wendy "It's ok guys I can use a little magic to cure your motion sickness."

Erza "I will not allow it Wendy. You would have to expend way too much magical energy if you tried to cure all them for the entire trip. It's too dangerous, they will just have to get over it."

They guys started protesting loudly, but a single glare from Erza was all it took to silence them.

Mirajane "Come on everyone, let's wait for Laxus on the train."

"HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS! HERE I AM!"

Erza "That isn't Laxus's voice."

Lizabeth's smile doubled in size "Of course it isn't."

~Flashback~

Everyone agreed and split up to find the other members who hadn't been present for the meeting. Everyone was excited by the news, all except for Laxus who didn't seem to want to go.

Lizabeth "Master Makarov there you are. I want to tell you something before I forget."

Makarov "Alright, What's up kid?"

Lizabeth giggled at his laid back personality. Just then Laxus walked into his grandfather's study. "Lizabeth I need to talk to you" he said in a commanding voice.

Lizabeth got a little nervous and immediately forgot what she was going to say. "Ummm o-ok. What is it you need to talk to me about?" she stuttered.

Laxus "I don't have any interest in going to Sinnoh with you and the others. I know you really wanted all the dragon slayers to go, but i really think it would be better if I stay behind."

Lizabeth looked a little saddened by this "Well if you really don't want to go I can't force you. Oh but who are we gonna give the last pass to? the Protectorate will be expecting me to arrive with fourteen people."

They started to worry. It was really hard to choose just one person out of all the people who wanted to go on this trip.

Makarov "Well if I may make a suggestion, I know of someone who is very disappointed that he didn't get chosen."

Lizabeth's face brightened up "Really!? Who is it?"

Makarov "Romeo really wants to go."

Lizabeth smiled "Of course, that's a great idea! I'll go tell him to pack right now!

Makarov smirked "Wait a minute Miss Lizabeth didn't you have something to tell me?"

Lizabeth "Oh yeah that's right, I forgot! But, I need to tell Romeo now or else he might not have enough time to get ready to go."

Laxus "I will go and tell Romeo for you. You stay here and talk to the old man."

Lizabeth laughed out loud "Well alright. Thank you Laxus!" with that Laxus left the room and went to find Romeo.

Lizabeth "Master Makarov I wanted to leave this behind. It's my pokenav. If you keep this with you we will be able to contact you from Sinnoh."

Makarov "Alright you can leave it here, but you're gonna have to show this old man how to work this gizmo before you leave."

She laughed and started showing him how to operate the pokenav.

~laxus pov~

Laxus found Romeo out back sulking by the swimming pool. "Hey kid. what are you sitting around here for?"

Romeo jumped at his sudden appearance "Uh no reason, I just didn't have anything better to do. Everyone is getting ready to leave right now, well everybody but me that is."

Laxus "Well then I guess should hurry up and start packing then, you don't want them to leave you behind." Romeo looked up in surprise at him. "I'm giving you my pass, so hurry up and go."

Romeo broke out into the biggest smile ever "Really! Thank you so much Laxus! But, wait what about my dad?"

Laxus "I'll talk to him for you. Go and pack but remember to stop by and tell your dad goodbye before you leave."

Romeo nodded and ran off. Laxus tried his best not to smile at the boy's reaction but he failed in the end.

~end flashback~

Romeo caught up with everyone so that they could get on the train and head for the western most port city in Fiore.

**Well alright the gang is all together and finally headed for the Sinnoh region! be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter to see what kind of adventures they're headed for. thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it.**


	7. Ship Shape!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth Members found out that they got approved to visit the Sinnoh region. They quickly packed and boarded a train the western most port city in Fiore, where the ship Lizabeth came on is docked.**

Chapter VII

Ship Shape!

Our adventurers made it to the sea port with no troubles.

Lizabeth "We made it to the sea! Oh how i've missed this smell."

Lucy "You seem to be really attached to the sea Lizabeth."

Lizabeth nodded "That's because I was raised on it. It was always just me and my mom though."

Rogue "Your mom was a dragon too right? what was her name?"

Lizabeth "Her name was Bellagua. It means beautiful water. I really miss her, but whenever I'm near the ocean I feel like she is still here with me."

Blaire smiled at her, she knew better than anyone else how much Lizabeth missed her mom and the island she grew up on, even though she tried very hard not to show it.

Sailor "Lizabeth, A-Hoy!"

Lizabeth "John hello!"

They had approached a large red and white ship with the name S.S. Helena painted on the side.

John "We got your message, so we're already stocked and ready to go."

Lizabeth "That's great. Where is the Captain?"

John "He's on deck. Come on so everyone can get acquainted before we set sail."

Sting "Whoa do you think they brought a big enough ship or what?"

Lector "Yeah its awesome!"

Frosch "Fro thinks so too!"

The gang hurried their pace and were soon walking up a gang plank onto the ship.

John "Captain our passengers are here."

Captain "Aye I can see that. I might only have one eye but i'm not blind Johnathan. Now go and take a headcount of the crew and do an inventory, I don't want to leave anything behind."

John "Yes sir!" he saluted and walked off to follow his orders.

Captain "Welcome back Lizabeth and Blaire, and welcome wizards of Fiore aboard the S.S. Helena, the finest naval ship this side of Sinnoh. I am your Captain, Seamus Lockeye, it's nice to see you all."

The captain was a tall man with dark hair, sun tanned skin, and dressed in a freshly pressed uniform. But, his most prominent feature was the dark blue eye patch with an anchor on it, over his right eye.

Everyone smiled and bowed then Erza introduced them all.

"How did you lose your eye?" blurted out Natsu when Erza introduced him.

The Captain let out a big booming laugh and swatted Natsu on his back "That's a story for another day my boy. Seth why don't you show these youngsters to their cabins." he said.

Seth "Yes sir! If you would all follow me please."

Lisanna "Wow this ship and crew seem really well managed."

Seth "Thank you ma'am, but its just our job. We would probably all die at sea if we didn't keep everything ship shape and under control."

Erza looked up at this "Natsu, Gray that means no fighting. we don't want to end up sinking the ship."

Lucy "That goes for you too ok."

Everyone giggled as Seth lead them to their rooms and left them to settle in. After settling in they all went back up on deck to see the boat launch, but something odd stood out to Lucy.

Lucy "Natsu are you not feeling sea sick?"

Natsu shook his head "It's really weird but I haven't felt sick at all since I got on this boat."

Happy "HE'S CURED!"

Lieutenant "I'm afraid not. It's just because the Helena has a spell on it to make it so passengers feel like their on solid ground. The only way you'll even know you're moving is if you look out over the ocean."

Lucy "What kind of spell is that? It sounds incredibly advanced."

Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. The man who commissioned this ship cast it. He said it was to help the sailors who spend months at a time at sea"

Back on deck John had reported back to the Captain and he ordered the men to set sail. The whole crew was in motion as they quickly followed the orders that were given to them. All the members looked over the bow at the Fiore coastline and waved at goodbye to the people on the dock as they passed by. They couldn't wait to get to Sinnoh.

John "Captain we're clear of the port now."

He nodded and looked up at the flag above the crow's nest. He noticed the breeze and shouted "Alright mates, lets switch to full canvas and catch some wind."

The Lieutenant was at the helm of the ship when he asked "And our heading sir?"

Captain "Our heading!? West to Sinnoh of course!"

"AYE SIR!" shouted the crew.

Natsu "Wow this is awesome!"

Frosch "Fro thinks so too!"

Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were having fun because it was their first time on a ship without getting sea sick. It was starting to get hard for the others to keep them from running around like mad men though.

Romeo "Captain how long will it take us to cross the ocean."

Captain "Well if the wind stays with us and the skies stay clear it'll be two days till we hit the barrier and then a day and a half after that."

Romeo "Whoa I thought it would take a lot longer."

Captain "Normally it would but the Helena is this fastest ship this side of Sinnoh ya see and we are going to be sailing non stop, I hope."

Romeo "I hope? What's that supposed to mean?"

Captain "Well you see it took us almost two weeks to get here cause Lizabeth kept wanting to stop. I think she loves the sea too much haha!"

The first two days of the voyage went by uneventfully but the over excited members were starting to get antsy.

Lizabeth "Captain we'll be hitting the barrier soon right?"

Captain nodded "Yes it'll be within the hour."

Lizabeth "I think we should start heading northwest and stop at a near by island."

Captain "Why should we do that? We're making great time."

Lizabeth "I know but i sense a storm coming, if we head northwest we should be able to outrun it and be able to take a little break as well."

Captain "Well alright, you are the sea dragon here, so i will trust your judgement."

Lizabeth marked the location of the island on the map and the lieutenant changed the ship's course. A little while later everyone on the ship started floating and felt a gentle shock of electricity go threw their bodies. But, the feeling left them just as soon as it came. It seemed like everyone had been accepted by the barrier.

Gajeel "What the hell was that?"

Lizabeth "That was the barrier, you can't see it but it is very powerful. If anybody on the ship didn't have a pass, it would have knocked them out and then turned the ship around."

Gajeel "Whoa that barrier is no joke."

Blaire "Well it is supposed to protect the country from invasion."

Wendy "Lizabeth is that the island we're stopping at?"

Lizabeth nodded "Yeah. This island is really special to me, it is where I was raised."

Wendy "Wow it looks really beautiful."

Seth suddenly called from the crow's nest "Wailords of the starboard bow!"

All the members ran to the right side of the ship and looked over.

Juvia "What are those? They're huge!"

Lieutenant "those are a pokemon call wailord and the smaller ones are called wailmer. They love drafting off big ships like this one."

After the crew anchored the ship just inside the cove, all of the members quickly changed into their swimsuits.

Sting "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Everyone laughed and jumped into the water, happy to be off the ship for a little while.

**Alright everyone make sure to continue reading my story. I know its a little slow but i promise there is action coming soon to a chapter near you lol. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Swimming With!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Natsu and the others set sail for Sinnoh and are now having a fun time on the island where Lizabeth grew up.**

Chapter 8  
>Swimming with!?<p>

Everyone quickly jumped into the water and started playing around. Lizabeth and Juvia decided to dive beneath the water to explore the coral reef. Juvia got to see creatures she had never seen before. She swam up to them and tried to say hello, but the pokemon just ran away from her. Lizabeth giggled and started explaining to her how to make friends with the skittish pokemon.

Back on the surface everyone was having a fun time swimming and playing under the watchful eye of the Captain and his crew. All of a sudden the Captain's wingull sounded an alarm.

"Captain a school of sharpedo just swam into the bay!" shouted Seth from the crow's nest.

Captain "How many do you see?"

Seth "I see about twenty of thirty fins sir!"

Captain "twenty or thirty since when do sharpedo swim in school's that big? Hey kids get out of the water!"

The sailors all scrambled to help the members out of the water as the sharpedo closed the distance between them. Lucy and Mirajane were the last to get out but their swimsuits got caught on the rough skin of the sharpedo.

"Ouch!" they shouted together.

Lucy yelled "Nooo this was a new swimsuit!"

The eyes of the men popped out of their heads because the girls were now just barely covered by their hands and what was left of the swimsuits. Levy and Wendy hurriedly ran over with towels for them to cover up with.

Erza stood to her full height in front of them and said "this is no time to be gawking men. Now count heads, is everyone here?"

Everyone looked around and counted.

Gray "Juvia isn't here!"

Levy "Lizabeth is missing too!"

Juvia and Lizabeth were still exploring the sea floor when they noticed the commotion on the surface.

Lizabeth "Whoa that's a lot of sharpedo. Juvia lets go back to the surface and check it out. Those pokemon don't look too friendly."

Juvia nodded and swam along beside her but they soon realized that the sharpedo had completely surrounded the ship and now blocked their path back to the others. As soon as they surfaced some of the sharpedo turned and attacked them. Their eyes got big and they screamed, as the sharpedo closed in on them.

Lieutenant "Lizabeth no! Ambipom, I need your help!" He threw a pokeball into the sky and with a flash of light a purple monkey looking pokemon appeared. "Ambipom use swift!" he shouted.

Captain "Wingull you get in there too and use bubble beam."

The attacks stopped the sharpedo in their tracks and they turned around to face their new opponents. Juvia and Lizabeth took the chance, made a break for it, and climbed up unto the small rock formation.

Blaire flew over to meet them and brought Lizabeth's pokeballs with her. "Here Lizabeth. I thought you might need these."

Lizabeth smiled "Thanks Blaire. Glaceon, Vaporeon come on out! Alright you two use Hidden power!"

Glaceon and Vaporeon attacked from the island and tried their best to drive the sharpedo away.

Juvia "What's going on? I thought this island was supposed to be safe?"

Lizabeth "It is or at least it was. I've never seen so many sharpedo here before and pokemon don't usually attack without a reason. Something must have made them angry."

Just the the largest sharpedo in the center called the others and they all attacked with Aqua Jet together.

Lizabeth "Quick everyone dodge it."

Everyone managed to get out of the way of the powerful attack.

Lizabeth "Glaceon use ice beam!"

Glaceon attacked again and this time her attack hit and froze about five sharpedo into large blocks of ice. On the ship the Captain and the Lieutenant were calling attacks and trying to keep the sharpedo away. But the Helena was starting to take damage from the sharpedo's aqua jets.

Captain "What in the world is going on? I've never seen such a large aggressive school like this one before."

Natsu's fists ignited with fire "I'm getting fired up! Captain sit back i'll handle them for you."

Captain "No wait Natsu. It's forbidden to attack pokemon with magic."

Natsu "What, Why?"

Captain "You could accidentally hurt them, you see."

Blaire flew over "Captain! Lizabeth said that the big one in the middle is probably the boss fish. She said if we can separate them and defeat him the others might stop attacking."

The Captain nodded "Lieutenant, you and ambipom take him. I'll have wingull draw the others away. Wingull use bubble beam!"

Lieutenant "Ambipom use double hit on the water!"

Ambipom's attack made the water shoot up to the sky along with the big sharpedo, effectively separating him from the others.

Lieutenant "Now Ambipom use attract!"

Ambipom winked cutely at the sharpedo and it instantly fell in love with her. "Good job ambipom, now finish it off with swift!" he shouted.

Ambipom's attack landed perfectly and the boss sharpedo was knocked unconsious.

Lieutenant "Go, Pokeball!"

the lieutenant and everyone else watched and waited to see what would happen. The pokeball shook a little on the surface of the water but it closed and the lieutenant shouted his victory to the sky as Blaire flew out and brought the ball back to him.

Natsu "Wow that was awesome!"

Everyone on the ship erupted with a loud applause.

Levy "Does that mean that pokemon is yours now?"

The lieutenant nodded as Lizabeth and Juvia boarded the ship.

Lizabeth look out over the water at the now confused sharpedo "Now that they are calmed down, maybe i can talk to them."

Lucy "Talk to them?"

Lizabeth nodded "Yeah as a child my mother taught me how to communicate with all the creatures of the sea."

She leaned over the edge of the ship and motioned to the nearest pokemon and summoned it to her.

Lizabeth "I'm sorry we if we hurt you little one, but do you think you can tell me why you attacked us?"

The sharpedo started talking an explained to her that some bad people had been coming around and taking away lots of pokemon at one time. Then it told her about how the boss fish had gathered them all together so that they could fight them off. It also said that it was sorry they thought they attacked them before finding out if they were bad people or not.

Lizabeth listened carefully to the sharpedo's story and felt sorry for them. "It's ok, don't worry about it too much. we are all ok now. We are gonna try and help your friends, can any of you tell me what the attackers looked like?"

Another of the sharpedo swam up to her and described the ship it saw to her.

Lizabeth "John hurry a pencil and paper please!" she started drawing a picture of what the sharpedo described and then showed it to the Captain.

The Captain's snarled "I recognize this ship, we must report this to the Protectorate as soon as possible. Men at the ready, we move out as soon as the storm passes!"

Lisanna "Wait Captain, how do you know who this ship belongs to?"

Captain "Well you see. I think this is the ship of the most notorious and dangerous criminals in Sinnoh."

Mirajane "Who is it?"

Captain "Hunter Jay." he frowned "that despicable woman cares about nothing but money and she uses magic to capture pokemon."

Lizabeth "I know her. Rumors are that she hunts down rare pokemon and sells them on the black market."

Captain "Aye that be true. She also not against stealing well raised pokemon from their trainers and because she uses magic to catch them, instead of pokeballs, she can catch as many as she wants.

The members were all shocked to hear that someone like that existed in a peaceful country like Sinnoh.

Erza "Why is a fiend like that still running around free? She should be in prison."

Captain "Every time the Protectorate get close to her, she manages to escape. That is why we must hurry and report this, it could be helpful in her capture."

Lizabeth nodded "Yes we need to but I don't think the storm will pass until morning. Maybe we should try contacting them on the radio for now."

The Captain agreed and left with the Lieutenant to make the call. everyone was very upset about the danger the pokemon might be in and now more anxious than ever to make it to the main land.

Lucy "I thought that Sinnoh was supposed to be a peaceful country. Who would have thought that someone like Hunter Jay would be living here too."

Lizabeth sighed "Unfortunately, even we have internal battles to face as a country. Most of the crimes committed in Sinnoh revolve around pokemon and human greed."

Levy "Lizabeth, why would someone resort to stealing pokemon? Isn't everyone here allowed to catch them?"

Lizabeth "Yes but there are some pokemon that are extremely rare. Some researchers believe they maybe only one or two of their kind. They are very difficult to catch and train but more importantly they usually have a very important part to play in nature. Most trainers respect their connection to nature and choose not to attack or catch them, but there are others who are just greedy and don't care about that at all. They only want to fulfill their own selfish desires. Those people are Hunter Jay's customer."

Levy "Has the Protectorate ever tried to maybe hunt down those people? If they can take away Jay's customers, she might stop hunting pokemon."

Lizabeth "Maybe they have, I'm not really sure. But, the rich tend to be able to erase their trails."

Lucy shivered "Well I just hope I never have to run into her."

Natsu shouted "I do. Just hearing about her makes me fired up. If I ever meet her, i'll challenge her to a fight and defeat her!"

Sting "Yeah I would too."

It had gotten really dark outside and big storm clouds had rolled in over head. The members decided to go below deck and call it a night. They were a little nervous because of the storm, but after the Captain assured them everything would be safe, they all went to sleep.

**A little info about Lizabeth. As a sea dragon slayer she can talk to water type pokemon and fish, breath under water and she has some healing magic as well. Her weakness though is dehydration, so she always carries water with her and makes sure to drink lots of fluids. the threat of dehydration is also part of the reason why she decided to become a water type pokemon trainer.**


	9. Wind Whipped!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, the members encountered a bunch of angry sharpedo and witnessed their very first pokemon battle and capture. Now they are trying to get to Sinnoh as quickly as possible, in order to tell the Protectorate about Hunter Jay.**

Chapter 9

Wind Whipped!

The next morning came bright and early. All the members and crew were greeted by a beautiful blue sky and a very gentle breeze. Gajeel, Rouge, Frosch and Lily were looking out over the sea with serious looks on their faces and talking about what they had learned about Hunter Jay. They each made a promise to each other that if any of them ever saw her they would do everything within their power to bring her to justice. Frosch also agreed to help, but Rouge refused to let him promise to catch her.

Downstairs some of the members were eating breakfast and eagerly awaiting the day when they would finally get to see Sinnoh. But, there are a few members who can't help but be a little rowdy. Down the hall Gray had discovered a couple of billiard tables in another room.

Juvia "Gray-sama do you know how to play billiards?" She was standing very close to him this morning.

Gray "Of course. Let me show you!" with a quick movement, he grabbed a cue stick and stripped out of his shirt at the same time. Then he leaned down and hit the white ball and broke the formation. The number 1 and 2 balls immediately went to down a hole.

Juvia blushed and excitedly shouted "Gray-sama is so dreamy!"

Lucy smiled "yeah he is."

Juvia frowned "You are my romantic rival!"

Lucy froze "Uhhh."

The other members were very impressed as Gray continued to sink one ball after the other without missing any. Natsu, Sting, and Happy were paying very close attention. They sensed a chance to compete in the air.

Carla "I'm impressed Gray, but did you really have to strip?"

Gray "I'm fired up."

Natsu smirked "You get naked even when your not fired up."

Gray "What was the lizard breath!?"

"Juvia thinks it's perfect." said Juvia as she started fantasizing.

Gray decided not to fight with Natsu as he hit the white ball and knocked the number 9 ball down a hole.

Wendy "Wow Gray that was so cool!"

Juvia "Juvia wishes she was that white ball right now."

Gray ignored Juvia "Yea I'm pretty amazing."

Natsu excitedly jumped up"Ok I'm ready to play!" he was standing in front of the table holding the cue stick more like a baseball bat and making a few practice swings "Happy stack the balls!"

Happy "Aye sir!" Happy quickly stacked the balls vertically one on top of another into a column.

Lucy "Natsu that doesn't look right. I think you're holding the stick wrong."

Wendy "Do you even know the rules yet?"

Natsu "Of course I know the rules. If Gray can do it, I can. All I have to do is use the white ball to hit the others into the holes."

Carla "It sounds simple enough, but why do I get the feeling we need to stand back?"

Lucy "I don't think he understands at all."

Gray "As long as their having fun who cares. What's the worst that could happen?"

Happy "Natsu, batters up!"

Lucy shouted "That's a totally different game!"

Happy threw the white ball like a straight baseball pitch at Natsu.

Natsu shouted "For!" he hit the ball and it slammed into the others sending them flying. The strength behind the balls sent them ricocheting of all the walls and furniture leaving holes behind. The other members screamed and scrambled out of the way of the flying bullet balls.

Gray "I should have known something like this would happen!"

Lector laughed "FAIL!"

Happy frowned "Natsu you're not very good at this game, you didn't get a single one down a hole."

Natsu shrugged "I think it's rigged."

Sting smirked "Let me try. I bet I could do better."

Lector stacked the balls for them as Happy prepared another pitch.

Happy "Sting batter's up!"

Lucy "Wait don't do it again!"

Sting swung and the same thing happened. The whole room was in chaos but some how Sting managed to get one of the balls down a hole.

Wendy "Wow he made it!"

Happy and Lector shouted "It's a hole in one!"

Carla shook her head "I don't think you guys get it."

Natsu's mouth just dropped to ground "I want a rematch! I'm fired up! This time i'm gonna get two holes in one!"

Happy "Batter's up!"

Natsu hit the ball but thankfully this time it went sailing past the others and instead headed straight for the door. Just then Erza and Lizabeth had just entered the room. When they saw the ball neither of them flinched as Erza stuck out her hand and caught the 100 mph ball before it could slam into them.

Erza "What is going on in here?!"

Lizabeth "Yeah, we could hear you guys all the way upstairs."

Gray "Just playing some billiards, but these idiots always cause chaos wherever they go."

Sting and Natsu immediately started bowing and apologizing to her Erza before they got punished, but she wasn't paying attention to them. "Billiards huh?" she said as her eyes lit up as she thought about an old memory.

Lizabeth "I didn't know you guys knew how to play."

Gray "I'm the only one who really knows how. Do you want to challenge me?"

Lizabeth smiled "Sure, bring it on!"

Wendy "Gray can you teach me how to play?"

Juvia "Gray-sama how about you poke me with your cue stick next time!"

Gray "No way."

Juvia nearly started crying but she continued to cheer Gray on as he played against the others.

Back up on deck Levy and Romeo were talking to the Captain.

Captain laughed loudly "Haha you wizards sure are a rowdy bunch, I see."

Levy "Yeah, we're sorry about that Captain."

"That's alright. It makes for an exciting trip and I'll just send the repair bill to the Fairy Tail guild haha!" he said. The wizards from Fiore had momentarily distracted the Captain from his worries. He hadn't been able to contact the Protectorate the night before because of the bad weather. Now he was pushing the S.S. Helena as fast as she would go, trying to make up for lost time.

Captain shouted "Lieutenant! Can she go no faster?"

Lieutenant "We're going as fast as she'll take us sir. But unfortunately there is not much wind today."

The Captain grumbled, it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

Romeo "Captain do you really think the information we got from the sharpedo will help catch Hunter Jay. After all there is no telling how long ago it was when they saw her, it could have been days. She is probably long gone from that island."

Captain "Or it could have only been a day ago and she has made it very far. Those sharpedo were still very angry you see, there memory was still fresh."

Lieutenant "The Captain's right Romeo. We should try to get to the main land as soon as possible. The Protectorate might still be able to track her from the island or maybe find some evidence against her."

Romeo sighed and gave up. It was obvious that they wouldn't be making anymore stops.

Levy "Lieutenant how much longer before we get there?"

Lieutenant "To tell the truth at this rate it might be another day and a half before we reach the port. I wish the wind was favoring us today."

Levy thought hard about how she could help the Captain and Lieutenant fulfill their self-appointed mission. Then suddenly a light bulb went on in her head.

"Wind! That's it! We can use wind magic to make the ship go faster. Romeo help me gather the others!" she said.

They split up and ran as fast as their legs would carry them to find the others.

Levy panted as she burst into the billiards room "Everyone hurry to the deck, we need your help!"

Lucy "Levy what's wrong!? Is something attacking us again?"

Levy shook her head and explained to them her plan to the Helena go faster. After hearing the plan everyone followed Levy upstairs to the helm where Levy told the Captain about her plan.

Levy "Okay everyone we are going to have to work together in order to make this work. First the Captain is going to have the crew let out the sails. Second Gajeel, Sting, Gray and Natsu are going to reinforce the cables so that they don't snap. Next Happy and Carla are going to fly me and Wendy behind the ship so that we can send some wind magic into the sails. Lastly when we get tired Lucy, Lizabeth, and Juvia will make a wave big enough to push the ship threw the water for a little while. Everyone else make sure the ship doesn't take any damage."

Captain shouted "Well you heard the woman you sea lovers, get to work!"

Everyone scrambled and followed Levy's orders. A few minutes later Wendy and Levy were in position behind the ship and started blowing wind magic into the sails. The ship started moving much more quickly, Carla and Happy had to work hard to keep up with it. The Captain finally managed to calm down after they started to make great time.


	10. Land Ho!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Levy came up with a plan to help the S.S Helena make it to Sinnoh faster. Will they be able to make it in time to tell the Protectorate about Hunter Jay?**

Chapter 10

Land Ho!

Wendy and Levy were working hard to push the ship, but their magic only lasted about an hour before they got tired. Now it was Lizabeth, Juvia and Levy's turn to move the ship. Lucy summoned Aquarius, who didn't look too happy to be there, while Blaire and Lily flew Juvia and Lizabeth behind the ship. The girls created a giant wave in the water and sent in towards the ship. It looked like it was going to overtake the Helena but Aquarius was able to control it well enough to keep the ship moving forward towards their destination.

Lucy's magic ran out after an hour, so she had to close Aquarius's gate. Juvia and Lizabeth on the other hand felt like they could create another wave. This time though it was Lizabeth who controlled it and helped to propel the ship threw the water. After another hour she reached her limit. Levy and Wendy prepared to take over, but found it unnecessary as the wind finally picked up and the S.S. Helena started moving quickly on its own. The crew and the members cheered loudly as the Captain announced that they should be able to see the coastline soon.

Gajeel went over and picked up Levy and told her how amazing her idea had been. They had made great time because of it. Levy couldn't help but blush as she tried to escape Gajeel's grasp.

After that everyone decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat. Only about two hours passed by when Seth shouted down from the crow's nest "Land Ho!"

All the members got up and ran to the front of the ship.

Lizabeth smiled "There it is everyone. That strip of land is the country of Sinnoh."

They all cheered and decided to use magic once more to help make the last few hours go by a little more quickly.

The S.S. Helena had turned slightly south, headed for the port city of Palladium. The members had hurriedly packed up their things and made sure they didn't leave anything behind. Now they were looking at the rocky coastline of Sinnoh as it went by, wondering what kind of adventures would be awaiting them on land.

Lucy "It sure is beautiful."

Levy "Yeah it sure is. Oh look more wingull."

A large group of wingull and peliper were riding the wind alongside the ship, some were even landing on the railings to rest their wings.

Wendy "They're so close, maybe we can touch them!"

Carla "I don't think that's a good idea Wendy. Those are wild pokemon."

Wendy still went up to the nearest pokemon and reached out her hand to pet it. The wingull sat still and allowed her to stroke its head. Wendy and Carla smiled. Natsu decided he wanted to try, but he was met with a totally different reaction. The peliper he tried to pet ended up pecking him in the head a few times before flying away. Everyone started laughing.

Lizabeth "Natsu you have to be gentle with wild pokemon."

Natsu "I was being gentle, that is just a mean bird."

The peliper seemed to make a u-turn in the air when it heard this and came back to chase and terrorize Natsu some more.

A loud booming laugh sounded from the helm of the ship "HAHAHA haven't quite the hang of it yet I see Natsu." said Captain Lockeye.

Natsu turned up his nose and walked away after the peliper stopped its attack.

Captain "Well that's alright. You'll have plenty of time to practice in Sinnoh. We're pulling into the port now kids, so ya'll get ready to get off. Men close the sails!"

Everybody looked up and sure enough, stretched out in front of them was the Palladium pier. The crew closed the sails of the ship as a set of tug boats came out to escort the Helena to its place at the dock. Once in place the ship was anchored and the gang plank was lowered.

An unknown female voice "Good afternoon Captain Lockeye. We were not expecting the Helena until tomorrow night but it is still good to see you made it back safely."

Standing on the dock was a tall woman with blue hair and wearing a police officer's uniform. She was being accompanied by a large manetric and several sailors.

Captain "Ahoy officer Jenny, its good to see you again."

The Captain exited the ship first and shook Jenny's hand.

Jenny smiled "Pleasantries aside, how did you all get here so quickly, it has only been two and half days since we got your ETA."

Captain laughed "Well we had a little help of the magical kind, you see."

Jenny "Ah okay. I have to see your ship's log book and passes before I can let you leave the ship though."

Captain nodded "Of course. Johnathan the log book please!"

John came running with a log about the size of a pokedex for and handed it to Jenny. Inside was all the information about the crew and its cargo as well as the pass approvals for all the passengers. Once they were cleared the members were finally allowed to step foot into Sinnoh.

Lisanna "We finally made it!"

It was time for them to say goodbye to the S.S. Helena and its crew. The Captain wanted to tell Jenny about Hunter Jay so he couldn't accompany them. And the Lieutenant had to stay behind to make sure the ship go unloaded.

Lucy "Where are we headed now Lizabeth?"

Lizabeth "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. We are going to my guild hall. The master will be able to get you guys some rooms."

As they walked threw the city, they noticed just how different it was from Magnolia. Instead of horses or oxen pulling the carriages and buggies there were pokemon instead. Natsu became fascinated by a rapidash and its flaming mane and tail. Blaire explained to them that Palladium was the second largest metropolis in Sinnoh. Mostly because of the calm waters in the bay made it easiest entry point along the eastern coast, so it was a major trade center.

The members approached a large silver dome shaped building, above its large red door was the mark that was on Lizabeth's arm. A silver bladed sword, with a ruby in its hilt and wrapped in a gold chain, underneath it are the words in bold print "THE SILVER PALADIN."

Lizabeth opened the door to the guild hall and the members were immediately bombarded with loud, lively music and lots of talking, as they walked inside.

Lizabeth shouted "HELLO!"

Everyone in the guild hall stopped and turned to face the doorway. "LIZABETH, BLAIRE!" they yelled together and cheered for their safe return. The Fiore wizards smiled and couldn't help but think the warm, lively environment reminded them of their own guilds.

Just then a young man with short green hair ran up to them and gave Lizabeth and Blaire a tight hug.

Blaire "You're suffocating me Andrew!"

Andrew "oh sorry. I missed you guys so much. What took you so long?"

Lizabeth "We've only been gone a couple of months. Oh before I forget, Andrew these are the members from the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds. Members this is Andrew Chen, my partner."

Andrew went threw and greeted each of the members, but spent a little extra time on Yukino. Sting and Rogue watched him closely, making sure he didn't do anything to upset her.

Lizabeth "Andre is the Master here?"

Andrew "Yeah he's upstairs in the observatory."

Lizabeth nodded and lead the group, with a blushing Yukino, to the lift in the back of the room and up to the top floor. There they met a very tall, slim man with golden blond hair and wearing a full suit of shining armor and a red cape. He looked like a knight straight out of a fairy tale.

The knight turned around when they entered and greeted the group.

Knight "Hello wizards of Fiore, welcome to the Silver Paladin guild. I am this guild's master, Sir Richard Right, you all may call me Master Sir."

Erza was impressed by the silver armor he was wearing, she could tell it was very old and had held a special power.

Mirajane "Hello Master Sir, we brought a gift from our guild master, Makarov Dreyar." she handed him a heavy chest, that Makarov had entrusted her with, to the master.

He opened the chest and on top was a letter from Makarov and underneath it the chest was filled with gold, rubies, diamonds, and emeralds. Master Sir decided to read the letter first and set the chest aside.

Dear Silver Paladin,

I am Master Makarov Dreyar and I wish to thank you for allowing my ruffians to stay at your guild hall while in Sinnoh. I must warn you though, among them are some of my rowdiest children. I apologize in advance for any trouble they may cause and have included this money to pay for their rooms and any damages that may occur during their stay. If you need anymore please make the bill out to Fairy Tail.

Thanks again,

Makarov

Master Sir laughed loudly "Well you guys don't have to worry too much about making a ruckus. The Silver Paladin is a rowdy guild as well. I'm sure you all will fit in just fine here."

Erza stiffened, she was a bit embarrassed that the master felt the need to warn the residents of Sinnoh about them.

Erza bowed "We thank you for your kindness, but we promise to try not to cause you any trouble during our stay." she looked back at Natsu, Gray and the others and they all stiffened under her gaze and promised as well.

Master Sir nodded "Lizabeth why don't you take these young people to the dorm rooms. It's still early so maybe you can show them around town and introduce to everyone."

Lizabeth agreed and lead the gang back downstairs. At the entrance of the lift Andrew was eagerly awaiting their return. When the exited the lift he immediately singled out Yukino and started flirting with her. Yukino couldn't help blushing as Lizabeth lead them outside and to another building where the guild apartments were.

Lizabeth scoffed "Hey lover boy, where are my pokemon?"

Andrew "They are at the nursery pool. I wasn't expecting you guys back until tomorrow or the day after, so they are still out of their poke balls."

Lucy "Can we meet your other pokemon first?"

Erza "Then shopping?"

Lizabeth agreed to take them, but the guys weren't interested in doing either of those things, so Andrew volunteered to take them into the city first.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reading and look forward to the next chapter. The wizards will be meeting some characters from pokemon. Can you guess which ones lol?**


	11. Pokemon Galore!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, the wizards from Fiore finally made it to Sinnoh and got to meet the handsome guild master Sir Richard Right and Lizabeth's flirtatious partner Andrew Chen. Who will they get to meet in this chapter?**

Chapter 11

Pokemon Galore!

A little while after Lizabeth lead the members to the dorm rooms, our group of adventurers split up to explore the city. The boys minus Rogue, Romeo, and Frosch headed into the city with Andrew to do some exploring, while everyone else followed Lizabeth to the pokemon nursery.

Lisanna "Lizabeth why do they call if a a nursery?"

Lizabeth "Because it is a nursery. They breed and raise pokemon there. It also acts as this city's pokemon center and a daycare."

They all got on a cable car that would take them to the edge of town where the nursery was. Poor Rogue got a little motion sick, but recovered quickly after they reached their destination. After getting off the trolley they walked down a path, beside a large stone wall to an open gate. Once they went threw the gate they were greeted by playful pokemon of all different types. Further back, they encountered a berry orchard.

Levy "Are these berries for food?"

Lizabeth nodded "Yes, but they are also grown to make medicine for the pokemon center. There have lots of different healing properties."

Lucy "Awww look at those pokemon they're watering the plants!"

Blaire "Those are sunflora, they belong to the nursery owners."

Just then an adorably round, blue pokemon came running unto the path in front of them, and then immediately into Lizabeth's arms.

unknown voice "Marill! Where are you going?"

Lizabeth laughed and shouted "Gracie Joy, Hello!"

Gracie looked up "Lizabeth, Blaire you're back!" the little girl ran up to her and gave her a hug. She then reached down and picked up Blaire who smiled at her.

Gracie "I missed you so much Blaire, and so did Marill. Lizabeth must be the reason she rushed off in such a hurry."

They giggled as Marill snuggled down and made herself comfortable in her arms.

Juvia gushed at the adorable pokemon "Lizabeth is this another one of your pokemon? It's so cute!"

Lizabeth shook her head "This Marill belongs to the pokemon center."

Gracie "Yeah its just loves Lizabeth a lot. We were just with Lizabeth's pokemon at the pool. Before we go please let me introduce myself. My name is Gracie Joy and welcome to my family's nursery."

Lizabeth "Oh that's right I forgot to introduce you. These are my friends from Fiore; Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Carla, and Romeo from the Fairy Tail guild. And this is Rogue, Yukino, and Frosch from the Sabertooth guild. Everyone please meet Gracie, the youngest daughter of the nursery's caretakers."

Gracie was young about the same age as Wendy and Romeo. She had slightly sun kissed skin, pink hair pulled into two ponytails on the back of her head, and full bangs that sat just above her bright blue eyes and gentle smile. She was being accompanied by a Vileplume.

The wizards bowed to the little girl and she bowed back to them. When she rose from her bow she put on her best hostess face and motioned to the path she had just came from "If you would all please follow me. I will show you to our pool where the water-type pokemon like to play."

Lizabeth giggled "Why thank you Miss Hostess."

A couple of minutes later the gang arrived at a large pool. It had two waterfalls that lead to other smaller pools and an impressive obstacle course at the back. But the most incredible site was the large bubbles filled with water floating above the pools. Sometimes the pokemon in the pool would make powerful jumps up into the water bubbles as the passed by and then back again.

Gracie "As you can see the pool is enchanted so that the pokemon have room to play."

Lizabeth used her magic to take control of one of the bubbles and then whistled. Suddenly four pokemon jumped up out of the water and into the bubble. Lizabeth giggled and brought the bubble closer so that the other could get a close look at the pokemon swimming elegantly inside.

Lizabeth "Everyone please meet the rest of my family. The white one is Dewgong, the blue turtle is Wartortle, and finally the pink one is Gorebyss. The blue and yellow one is Andrew's Lanturn. It answers to my call because Andrew is my partner."

Gorebyss suddenly lunged out of the bubble at Romeo, who screamed in surprise.

Blaire giggled "Be careful Romeo, Gorebyss feed on bodily fluids."

Romeo "Oh okay I'll that in mind from now on."

Lizabeth signaled for the pokemon to go back into the pool and then released Vaporeon and Glaceon from their pokeballs. They were all happy to see each other, so she left them to play while she went with the others to tour the rest of the nursery.

"Mon, Dad we have visitors!" said Gracie as they entered the main building.

Gracie's Mom "Well hello there everyone. I'm Nurse Joy and this is my husband Dr. Brock. It's nice to meet you all."

Brock "Yes such a large group, with so many beautiful young women in it, is always welcome in our nursery."

Lizabeth "Hi Dr. Brock, Nurse Joy thank you for taking such good care of my pokemon." She bowed to them.

Brock "That's ok. It's always a pleasure to have such well trained pokemon in the nursery."

Blaire "Brock our friends are from another country, they really want to learn more about pokemon. Do you think you could help them?"

"Sure I can, how about we start at the beginning in the hatchery." he said and then lead the group into a room in the back of the building.

Brock "Here we are. In this room are all the pokemon eggs we have in our possession. These eggs will eventually hatch into baby pokemon and then be ready to meet a trainer. We keep this room toasty, warm 24/7 to encourage development inside the eggs."

Just then two large pink pokemon walked over to him. "Ah this is my wife's blissey and my audino. They are in charge of watching over the eggs." said Brock.

Blissey and audino were trying to tell him something. Audino grabbed Gracie's hand and pulled over to another part of the room. On one of the selves a red and brown egg was glowing on and off.

Gracie smiled "Dad one of the eggs is about to hatch!"

Brock looked over "Looks like its your lucky day guys. You're gonna get to watch a pokemon being born."

Gracie reached up and took the egg out of its place on the self and over to an examination table in the middle of the room. Everyone waited anxiously as the egg started glowing brighter. Finally, it glowed one last time and when the light faded there was a baby Vulpix instead of an egg. The members were astonished and whispered quietly to each other.

Lizabeth "Wow it's a Vulpix!"

Brock "That's right. Vulpix is a fox pokemon, at birth it only has one tail but it will soon grow more. It also has a flame inside its body that never goes out, so when it's hot outside it will breath fire sometimes to keep from over heating."

Gracie went over and picked up the pokemon after her dad examined and gave it the all clear. It calmed down and snuggled into her arms.

Levy "Brock are all pokemon born from eggs?"

Brock nodded "Yes. Even though there are hundreds of different type of pokemon they all start life in pretty much the same way."

He lead the group out of the hatchery and back to the front of the building.

Nurse Joy and her older daughter Joy came over. "You know a good way to learn more pokemon is to see them in action. You can do that at the Pokemon Contest tomorrow. Lizabeth can I talk to you? I have a mission for you."

Lizabeth nodded and walked away with Nurse Joy, while Brock lead the members thru the Pokemon Center and explained to them that all the services they offered were free. Including the telephone. Erza decided to try and call Master Makarov, while they waited for Lizabeth to come back. She had told them the could contact him by calling the pokenav she had left with them. So she went over and dialed the number.

* * *

><p>Back in Fairy Tail everything was going just fine, but it was a little quieter without its rowdiest member. But, everyone was a little worried because the adventurers hadn't called back home yet.<p>

Master Makarov "What are those young-ins doing? They should have called from the ship by now. Are they trying to worry me to death and make all my hair fall out?"

Laxus "Calm down old man I sure they're fine. They'll call when they have time." Just as he said this a loud ringing noise sounded from somewhere in the room.

Makarov "What is that noise?"

Laxus jumped up "It's the pokenav grandpa, where did you put it!?"

Makarov shouted "Oh, Oh it's in my desk!" They ran over to the desk and rummaged threw it to find the pokenav. Then they ran down the hall to the lacrima screen that would let them see the members and answered.

"Hello Master!" shouted everyone on the other end of the line.

Makarov "Hello there you rascals! How are ya'll doing?"

Erza "We're all ok. We made it to Sinnoh already."

Makarov "Really? That was quick."

Lucy "Yeah we helped the ship out a little bit. We're meeting lots of new pokemon right now. How is everyone back at the guild?"

Makarov "We are doing just fine. It's a little quiet around here without you guys though."

They all laughed and apologized about that.

Mirajane "Master can you tell Elfman that me and Lisanna are ok and to not worry too much."

Romeo "Can you tell my dad too? Oh and thanks again for letting me come Laxus!"

Laxus nodded at him.

Rogue "Can you send word to Sabertooth that we are ok too. I know they are probably worried sick."

Makarov "Sure I will and Rogue tell Sting i'll make sure to take care of your comrades while your away. You guys don't cause any trouble and have fun ok. And call back sooner next time!"

They are all agreed and Erza ended the call.

Laxus "See old man. I told you they were ok."

Makarov laughed "Yeah I guess nothing will be able to take out those fools."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Sinnoh, Natsu and the guys were exploring Palladium City.<p>

Natsu and Sting looked into the window of every store until they finally spotted something they were interested in. It was a pie eating contest. Whoever could eat the most pies would win a special prize. They all signed up for the competition.

Announcer "Okay everyone thank you all for coming out to the competition today! I am glad to announce that the oran berry pies for the contest were generously donated by the Palladium City nursery! Now the rules of the game are whoever can eat the most pies in ten minutes, without throwing up will win an amazing mystery prize! Now do all the contestants understand the rules?"

The members and the other ten contestants all nodded. An abra and a medicham then used telekinesis to place two pies in front of the every contestant.

Announcer "Now throughout the competition my lovely pokemon will place a new pie in front of you and turn the counter beside you every time you finish a pie. Now is everybody ready!"

The crowd cheered loudly and the contestants held up their forks.

Announcer "Oh your marks, get set, EAT!"

All the contestants started eating as quickly as they could, but the members started to take an early lead almost immediately. At five minutes Natsu had eaten 7 pies, Gajeel had also eaten 7, Gray had 6 and Sting had 8.

Announcer "Wow! Can you believe how stiff the competition is today!? What great eaters!"

The audience and the other contestants were shocked. Some contestants were even to shocked to keep eating. Natsu and Gray had both noticed that they were behind and started speeding up. Natsu was practically eating pies in one mouthful.

Happy "Go Natsu!"

Lector "Sting-kun you can do it!"

The crowd was going wild as the last sixty seconds approached. The members were neck and neck in their race for the prize. The crowd stated counting down "5,4,3,2,1!" they all shouted together and the buzzer went off. The competitors stopped eating and sat back in their seats with full stomachs.

The final score was taken; Gajeel had eaten 16 pies and their tins, Sting had also eaten 16 pies. Gray had managed to finish a 17th pie just before the buzzer went off, but it was Natsu who was the big winner after eating 19 whole pies!

Announcer "Wow people I we have a new record holder!"

Natsu smirked "Those pies were awesome!" he patted his belly that was now sticking out really far.

Everyone cheered as the announcer came over and presented to him with the first place prize.

Announcer "Well i've never seen such amazing race! It is my great pleasure to present to Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail with this gift! A pokemon egg donated by the city nursery!"

The cheering got louder as soon as Natsu took the purple and yellow egg in its glass cylinder from the announcer. "Thanks a lot!" he said.

Announcer nodded "Your welcome. I would like to thank all the participants in today's competition. You will all be going home with these amazing travel packs in your choice of color! A special thank you to our sponsors the Palladium City nursery and the Pokemart for donating all of our prizes. Let's give another big round of applause for our winner and all of our contestants!"

The crowd applauded and everyone congratulated Natsu as he walked by. Andrew quickly lead them back to the dorm rooms because they looked like they needed to sleep off all those pies.


	12. Poke Inspiration!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, most of the members went with Lizabeth to meet the rest of her pokemon and got to see a baby pokemon being born! Meanwhile Natsu won a pokemon egg in a pie eating contest. Now, what will our adventurers experience today at their very first Pokemon Contest?**

Chapter 12

Poke Inspiration!

Later that night when everyone made it back at the dorm rooms, Natsu showed the rest of the gang the pokemon egg he had won.

Lizabeth "Natsu that egg will hatch into a baby pokemon soon, you have to promise that you will take good care of it."

Natsu promised

Lucy "Wow Natsu that means you're going to have your very own pokemon soon. I'm so jealous!"

Everyone agreed, but still congratulated him on his victory.

Lizabeth "Say you guys tomorrow they are having a Pokemon Contest at the Contest hall outside of town. Do you all want to go?"

Levy "What's a pokemon contest?"

Andrew "It's where pokemon coordinators compete for ribbons. The object of the competition is to show off powerful moves and make your pokemon looks its best. It's like a hyped up beauty pageant for pokemon."

Blaire frowned "You make it sound so unimpressive. Pokemon contest are very competitive and only the best are allowed to compete in the Grand festival. You should be quiet and let Lizabeth explain, after all she is a top coordinator."

Lucy "Wow really? That's sounds amazing Lizabeth!"

Lizabeth blushed "What Andrew said is fairly correct, but I think the best way to understand is to see a Contest in person. Coordinators travel all over the country and train really hard with their pokemon in order win five ribbons and enter the Grand Festival. Coordinators who win the Grand Festival are given the title Top Coordinator. I won a few years ago."

Blaire "We can take you all to the Competition tomorrow, if you want to go."

All the members excitedly agreed and turned in early. They wanted to get up early so that they could get good seats at the Contest Hall the next day.

* * *

><p>The next morning was beautiful, it was a perfect day for a contest. The gang set out early, headed for the Contest Hall. The dragon slayers weren't too thrilled when they found out the fastest way to get there was by trolley, so they had the exceeds fly them and followed the trolley instead.<p>

Even though it was still early in the morning, the courtyard in front of the Contest Hall was already packed with people. They were amazed to see all the vendors, and all the different types of items and foods they were selling. There were even some carnival games with prizes as well. The members had to work very hard to not get distracted as they waited in line for their tickets. When they made it to the front of the line Lizabeth excused herself.

Yukino "Lizabeth where are you going?"

Lizabeth "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. I won't be able to watch the competition with you guys because I have a guild mission today. Blaire, Andrew will you guys look after them for me?"

Blaire and Andrew nodded, then everyone said goodbye to Lizabeth. The members filed into the Contest Hall and found their seats. The competition would be starting soon.

Gracie Joy walked up to them "Hey everyone! I see you guys made it."

Wendy waved "Gracie hi! Come sit next to me."

Gracie "Ok. Guys this is my friend Max. He is a pokemon trainer."

Max smiled "Hi."

All the members greeted him happily.

Max "Do you all have friends in the Contest too?"

Lucy "No we're from Fiore, so we came to the contest to learn more about pokemon."

"Whoa! I've never met anyone from outside the barrier. It's great that you want to learn more about pokemon, but you know the best way to get to know them is by traveling with pokemon. You guys should try it." he said.

Just then a spotlight appeared on the stage a whirlpool rose from the middle of the stage floor. It stopped and the water scattered into brillant sparkles and mist. When the mist cleared Lizabeth and her Gorebyss were standing in the middle of the stage.

Lizabeth smiled and shouted "Hello Palladium City!"

The crowd applauded, amazed by the grand entrance.

Gray "Wow it's Lizabeth! She looks beautiful."

Juvia "Lizabeth you are now my romantic rival #1!"

Lizabeth was wearing a strapless, dark blue dress with an ocean wave pattern at the bottom. Around her waist was a purple sash tied into a bow in the back, the skirt flared out at the waist and reached down to her knees. She was also wearing her hair down.

Erza "Hosting this contest must have been her mission for today."

Lizabeth "Welcome to the Palladium City Pokemon Contest! I'm your announcer for today Lizabeth! I'm filling in for Marian who is feeling a little under the weather today. Now let's meet our judges."

A second spotlight appeared on the judges' table. "First up is the Chairman of the Pokemon Contest, Mr. Contestant!" she said.

Mr. Contesta "Hello everyone! It's great to be here in Palladium City. I'm looking forward to seeing all the talented Coordinators competing in today's competition."

Lizabeth "Our second judge is the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

Mr. Sukizo "Palladium City is Remarkable!"

Lizabeth "And our final judge is Palladium City's very own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy "Thank yo all for coming out today and good luck to all our contestants."

Gracie "Mom sure looks pretty today. I wonder if she put some makeup on?"

Lizabeth "Thank you judges. Now today our Coordinators will be competing for the highly coveted Palladium City ribbon!"

She held up a red and white bow tie ribbon with a golden anchor in the center.

Lizabeth "This is an official contest, so this ribbon will count towards our winning contestants entry into the Grand Festival!"

The crowd cheered as the camera lacrima got a close up of the ribbon.

Wendy "Wow it's so pretty!"

Lizabeth "Now let's get on with the show! Our first Coordinator is Nando the Minstrel!"

Nando calmly walked out on to the stage and bowed then he threw a pokeball into the air, "Roserade, if you please!"

A flurry of pink flower petals came out of the pokeball and an elegant roserade spun down onto the stage floor.

Nando strummed his harp "Roserade use leaf storm!"

The green leaves of Roserade's leaf storm swept up the pink flowers and it became surrounded by a green and pink veil.

Nando "Now use synthesis."

Roserade lifted its rose buds and began to glow. Its silhouette appeared beautifully behind the veil.

Nando strummed his harp once more "Now finish up with Solar Beam, if you please!"

The powerful solar beam shot up into the air taking the petals and leaves with it. Then it exploded and showered the audience with sparkles, flower, and leaves. Roserade gave a final elegant turn and took a bow as the crowd cheered.

Lizabeth "Well now that was a great start to today's competition, let's hear what the judges thought!"

Mr. Contesta "That was a beautiful performance. Very elegant and very creative!"

Mr. Sukizo "Roserade was absolutely remarkable!"

Frosch "Fro thinks so too!"

Nurse Joy "I especially enjoyed how they used the leaf storm and synthesis combination to highlight roserade's silhouette."

Lizabeth "Wow what great comments from the judges. Thank you Nando and now let's move on to our next contestant!"

Mirajane blushed "He's absolutely amazing!"

Max "Yeah Nando is serious competition. His pokemon are all well trained, elegant, and powerful."

Gracie "He made it to the finals in last years Grand Festival, and is favorite for this year too."

Mirajane started gushing "So he is not only handsome, but powerful too! Amazing!"

Lisanna "Umm Mira?"

Yukino "I think she is gonna become a fan girl."

The members watched and applauded for ten more contestants as they came up on the stage and appealed to the judges.

Lizabeth "That was another beautiful appeal! Now next up is Bonnie from Luminose City!"

Max smiled "It's finally Bonnie's turn!"

Sting "Is that the friend you came to watch?"

Max nodded "Yeah her dream is to become a Poke stylist!"

Wendy "That sounds like a great dream. What's your dream Max?"

Max "I wanna become a great gym leader like my dad!"

Bonnie ran out onto the stage and threw a pokeball. "Dedenne, showtime!" she shouted.

In the middle of a flurry of cute bubbles appeared the little electric mouse pokemon dedenne.

Bonnie "Dedenne start with discharge!"

The bubbles lit up with electricity but didn't break. "Now jump and use iron tail!" she said.

Dedenne jumped up and started spinning as its iron tail hit the electrified bubbles, when they popped they made a chiming sound. When dedenne landed it was surrounded by thousands of electrified sparkles.

Bonnie "Now use hyper voice!"

Dedenne flattened its ears and made a loud call. The vibrations from the hyper voice made the sparkles disappear and dedenne bowed cutely as Bonnie waved to the audience.

Lizabeth "Wow what a dazzling performance! Lets see if the judges liked it."

Mr. Contesta "That was a splendid show. Truly electrifying right up to the end."

Mr. Sukizo "The performance was Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy "Yes. Bonnie really showed off how cute and tough dedenne can be.

Lucy "Wow they gave her really good reviews as well."

Levy "Yeah it looks like it's gonna be a close competition."

Max shouted "Yeah Bonnie! You did great!"

Natsu "Hey does that short guy ever say anything other than remarkable?"

Another fourteen contestants showcased their pokemon, before the intermission. Gracie told them they could go backstage and see Lizabeth while the judges were deliberating.

* * *

><p>Back stage the gang met up with Lizabeth in her dressing room.<p>

Lizabeth "Hi everyone! Are you guys enjoying the show so far?"

They all nodded. "Lizabeth do you think you could introduce us to some of the contestants? Like Nando perhaps?" said Mirajane.

Lizabeth giggled "Sure i'll try and catch before he sets off again after the contest."

Mirajane "Thank you!"

Erza "So hosting this contest was your mission for today?"

Lizabeth nodded "Nurse Joy asked me yesterday to do it. It's not unusual for top coordinators to MC."

Gray "What's gonna happen next? Do the semifinalists have to appeal again?"

Lizabeth "No the next round is the battle stage. Coordinators have pokemon battles but have to keep in mind that showcasing their pokemon's beauty is important as well."

Natsu smirked "Battling pokemon! It sounds great!"

Romeo "Lizabeth, a boy named Max said that the best way to learn about pokemon is to travel with them."

Lizabeth nodded "That's right. Here in Sinnoh, pokemon trainers travel the countryside with their pokemon. Some either compete in gym battles or pokemon contests. If you're interested in seeing a lot of pokemon it is defiantly the best way. It's what I did after my mom left."

Romeo smiled "That sounds cool. I wish I could do that."

Stage manager "Lizabeth they've finished scoring your needed back up on stage."

Lizabeth "Okay, I'm coming. You guys better get back to your seats. You don't want to miss any of the action. Romeo i'll talk to you later about the traveling idea!"

The members left out the room and quickly made their way back to their seats.

**I'm sorry if my contest scenes were a little boring. I promise to do better in the future. A little side note, Bonnie and Max are both ten years old in my story. They're pokemon journey's are just beginning as well. Bonnie's brother let her keep his dedenne as her first pokemon. Thank you for reading and look forward to the following chapters!**


	13. I Want a Pokemon Too!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Natsu and the gang experienced their first pokemon contest. Now they are eagerly waiting to find out who is going to be named the winner.**

Chapter 13

I Want a Pokemon Too

Lizabeth "Okay everyone welcome back to the Palladium City Contest!"

The crowd cheered loudly. "Our judges have deliberated and have decided our eight semifinalists!" she said.

On the lacrima screen appeared the pictures of the eight semifinalists. Both Nando and Bonnie had made it through the first round.

Max jumped up and cheered "Alright Bonnie made it!"

Gracie "Calm down Max, save if for when she actually wins."

Lizabeth "Alright let's shuffle the board and our matches will be Emmy vs. Ami, Bonnie vs. Tyler, Jessica vs. Chloe, and Nando vs. Nathaniel. Let the battle begin!"

The members watched as the pokemon battled it out. Gracie explained to them the scoring system and about the five minute time limit. Twenty minutes later both Nando and Bonnie won their first matches.

Lizabeth "Alright we are up to our second semifinal battles! All of our contestants are giving us an amazing show today! Our matches are Emmy vs. Bonnie and Nando vs. Jessica!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the final four contestants pictures appeared on the screen.

Lizabeth "Will Emmy and Bonnie please take their places, five minutes on the clock, BEGIN!"

The five minutes ran out quickly with Bonnie just barely holding on to more points than her opponent. Nando was able to showcase his pokemon so brilliantly that the other trainer ran out of points after only two minutes.

Mirajane "Nando is so cool!"

Max was celebrating "Bonnie you rock girl!"

Carla "You know we still don't know who is gonna win right?"

Everyone laughed as Nando and Bonnie took their places on stage for the final match.

Lizabeth "Ok this will be the final battle of the day folks! Who ever wins this match will be going home with the Palladium City ribbon. Are our contestants ready? Okay five minutes on the clock, BEGIN!"

Nando "Lapuney, if you please!"

Bonnie "Lickitung, showtime!"

Lapuney and Lickitung appeared and faced off.

Nando "You may go first."

Bonnie "Why thank you. Lickitung use rollout!"

Lickitung curled into a ball and went barreling towards lapuney.

Nando "Lapuney dodge, if you please."

Lapuney used its powerful legs to jump up and over lickitung. But lickitung wasn't done yet. It made a u turn and came back towards lapuney. Nando strummed his harp "lapuney dance!"

Lapuney twirled and skipped and jumped in time to the harp and was able to elegantly dodge lickitung every time.

Mirajane "Oh wow lapuney really looks like it's dancing!"

Frosch "Fro thinks so too."

Rogue "What is she doing? She gonna have to change her strategy if she wants to win against someone like Nando."

Nando "Lapuney use ice punch!"

Bonnie gasped "Lickitung stop and use safeguard!"

Lickitung managed to block lapuney's attack, but still lost points because the light from lapuney's attack and safeguard lit up its body beautifully.

Bonnie "Oh no we have to turn this around."

Lapuney stopped its attack and jumped back "Lickitung use wrap." said Bonnie.

Lizabeth "Oh whoa folks lickitung has caught lapuney with its tongue wrap. Nando has lost some serious points!"

Mirajane "No Nando do something!"

Bonnie "Now lickitung throw it!"

Lickitung threw lapuney across the stage, but Nando had it use bounce to recover and reduce the amount of points taken. With only ninety seconds left on the clock. the winner of the contest was still undetermined.

Lapuney was using bounce to elegantly jump around the stage. "Lapuney use ice punch again!" said Nando.

Bonnie smiled "Oh no you don't! Lickitung use safe guard!"

Lapuney's ice punch was stopped once again, but Nando strummed his harp. "Lapuney quickly jump up and use high jump kick."

Lizabeth "That high jump kick has been powered by all that bouncing lapuney did. If it lands it will cause some major damage."

Lickitung's safeguard fell after Lapuney's stopped its ice punch. "Oh no! I can't use safeguard twice in a row! Lickitung quick dodge it!" she said.

But it was too late lapuney's high jump kick landed perfectly and lickitung fell to the ground unconscious.

Bonnie ran over to it. "Lickitung are you okay?" It nodded its head and Bonnie hugged it.

Nando walked over to her. "That was a great battle Bonnie. You two did very well." he held out his hand.

Bonnie smiled up at him and shook his hand. "Thanks Nando, but I still have a lot to learn. I hope to battle you again someday." she said

Nando nodded "I look forward to the day we meet again."

The crowd was cheering loudly as Lizabeth and the judges came over to present the ribbon to Nando.

Lizabeth "Alright everyone, Mr. Contesta is going to present our winner, Nando the Minstrel, with the first place prize!"

Mr. Contesta "Nando it is my great pleasure to present to you the Palladium City ribbon!"

Nando "Thank you very much."

Lizabeth "This is Nando's second ribbon of the year! We look forward to seeing more from him and all of the Coordinators who competed here today in future contests! We wish them all luck in their future endeavors!"

* * *

><p>The members followed the crowd our of the Contest Hall and into the lobby. Lizabeth was waiting for them along with Nando and Bonnie.<p>

Max "Bonnie you did great!"

Bonnie "Thanks Max!"

Lizabeth "Nando these are my friends I was telling you about."

Mirajane rushed over "Hello I'm Mirajane. It's so nice to meet you."

Lisanna "She's a big fan."

Nando smiled "Well hellp to all of you as well. It is always nice to fellow pokemon lovers."

Natsu "You were some kind of amazing out there guy."

Lucy "Yeah your pokemon are amazing too. How long have you been traveling and training together?"

Nando "My roserade and I have been traveling as a minstrels for a long time. My dream is to spread happiness and peace to people and pokemon every where through music. But I have been competing for about a year now."

Mirajane "Wow that sounds like a wonderful dream!"

Nando nodded "Would you like to hear a song?"

The girls quickly nodded and got carried away by Nando's melodic voice and harp playing.

Happy "What's going on with them?"

Carla "You wouldn't understand."

Gajeel "Hey little girl, you were pretty impressive too. How long have you been competing?"

Bonnie was a little intimidated by Gajeel but answered his question anyway. "Me and Max started our journey a few months ago. Even though i haven't been competing long, i already have one ribbon." she said proudly.

Wendy "Really can I see it!?"

Bonnie took out her ribbon case and showed Wendy the two tone green ribbon with a gold crown shaped emblem in the middle.

Wendy "Wow its so cute! I want to compete in contests too!"

Max "Why don't you? Your old enough to train pokemon."

Wendy "Well I don't have any pokemon."

Gracie Joy "That's ok Wendy. My dad can give you a starter pokemon from the nursery!"

"REALLY!?" everyone asked at the same time.

Gracie "Yes really!"

Lizabeth "Oh that's right, i forgot to tell you! Dr. Brock gives pokemon to new trainers. I was gonna take you all over there if you wanted to get one."

Lucy "Take us now please!"

Lizabeth hurriedly agreed and everyone said goodbye to Nando. Mirajane was a little reluctant to leave him because she didn't know when the next time she'd see him again. Bonnie and Max decided they wanted to come too and meet Dr. Brock.

* * *

><p>Everyone entered the nursery and saw some of the coordinators who had participated in the contest getting their pokemon checked over. Bonnie decided to leave her own pokemon in Nurse Joy's and her daughter Joy's care.<p>

"Dad, we need your help!" said Gracie Joy.

Brock "Oh what's the matter?"

Lizabeth "My friends are really interested in pokemon. I was wondering if you could give them starter pokemon."

Brock "All of them? I don't think i've ever given out so many pokemon at one time. But follow me to the vault. I'm sure I can take care of all of you."

Erza "Why are we going to a vault?"

Gracie "The vault is where we keep all the pokemon when they are in their pokeballs. It's so poke thieves can't take them."

Brock nodded "I've dealt with quite a few pokemon thieves in my day so i've learned it never hurts to be a little extra cautious."

Brock typed in the pass code to the vault and the heavy door's slid open. The members were awed when they saw the contents of the room. They were now more excited and anxious than ever.

**Thanks everyone for reading A Poke Tail look forward to the next chapter. Can you guys guess who gets which pokemon as their new partner?**


	14. I Choose You!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, the members attended their very first pokemon contest and decided they all wanted to raise their own pokemon. Now they are with Dr. Brock, who is going to introduce them to some starter pokemon.**

Chapter 14

I Chooose You!

Brock typed in the passcode to the vault on the key pad and then it scanned his palm print, then the heavy doors slid open.

"Mr. Mime come on out. You guys can have a seat right over there, while we go get the pokeballs." He said.

Brock, Gracie and Mr. Mime went further back into the vault for a few minutes. The gang all sat down in a large room that looked like it might have been a classroom and waited patiently. Through the large window in the front of the room they could see into the vault. They were awed by the hundreds of pokeballs they saw sitting on the shelves. They each had their own spot and were numbered.

It didn't take long for Brock and Gracie to come back. Mr. Mime rolled a cart filled with pokeballs into the room.

Brock "Here we are. Thank you for your help Mr. Mime. Now all these pokemon meet the Sinnoh region guidelines for starter pokemon. Please let me introduce all of them to you before any of you make your choice."

The members all agreed and scooted up to the edge of their seats. Mr Mime levitated four tables into the room and set them down in front of the gang.

Gracie handed her dad some pokeballs.

Brock "Alright let's start with the water type pokemon. Here is totodile, azurill, piplup, and oshawott."

Wendy "Oh wow the oshawott is so cute! It looks just like a teddy bear!"

Oshawott smiled up at her and hoped she would pick him.

Brock "Next are the grass types. Budew, treeko, turtwig, and snivey are in this group."

Gracie handed her dad the next set of pokeballs.

Brock "Here we have the electric types; shinks, pichu, elekid, and magnemite."

Some of the members awed at the pichu as it winked at them and tried to charm them.

Brock "And finally the fire types; chimchar, charmander, torchic, and cyndaquil. You guys can come up now and get a closer look at them."

Everyone rushed forward and immediately tried to make friends with the pokemon. The pokemon were a bit shocked at first by the sudden appearance of so many people but quickly got over it. At the water table all the pokemon were jumping up and down happily, but most of the attention was on the adorable azurill. But one pokemon was ignoring all the attention and seemed to be looking for someone, it was oshawott.

Brock "Everyone please remember to think carefully about which pokemon you choose. These pokemon will be your partner for a long time. So don't just think about their appearance, also think about their types and their personalities."

Wendy nodded but she had already made her choice. She walked over to the water table and said "Oshawott!" It turned and smiled at her. "My name is Wendy and this is my friend Carla. Would you like to come with us?" she asked.

Oshawott quickly jumped up into her arms and happily repeated its name over and over. Wendy and Carla laughed at the excited pokemon and went back to their seats.

While most of the girls had been attracted to the water table; Natsu and Romeo had immediately walked over to the fire type table.

Romeo "Hmmm which one should I choose? I know I want a fire type but…"

Happy "Natsu this one looks like a baby dragon!"

Natsu "Eh it sure does!"

Brock "Charmander is a dragon and fire type pokemon. I think he will make a good fit for you Natsu."

Just then charmander burped and accidently used flamethrower on Natsu.

Natsu laughed loudly with his scorched face "He's mine!"

Natsu bounced charmander up and down on his way back to his seat. It seemed to enjoy Natsu's rough attention.

Romeo couldn't decide so he stuck out his arms and closed his eyes. Chimchar ran quickly into his arms, it seemed like chimchar wanted Romeo to be its trainer.

Romeo smiled "I guess it's me and you buddy!"

Chimchar smiled at him. Most of the girls were still at the water table. It seemed they all really wanted the azurill for themselves.

Lizabeth "Mirajane you know roserade is the final evolved from of budew."

Mirajane looked over with an intense look on her face. "Is that right?" she said.

Budew stood proudly to its full height. "Well I think me and you will make a great team." She said with a slightly evil laugh. She was already thinking of different ways to get closer to Nando.

Lisanna had a sweat drop on the back of her head "Ummm sis. I don't think it's that serious."

Lizabeth laughed a little and turned her attention back to the water table and waited to see who would win the azurill.

Juvia, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna were all still interested in azurill. But, Gray seemed to be watching totodile.

Gray "Humph this pokemon looks cool."

Juvia "Gray-sama has great taste! Juvia also thinks it is really cool and handsome too, just like you!"

Gray nodded "Yeah okay totodile I choose you."

Juvia "Congratulations, Gray-sama! Now, Juvia must choose a water-type pokemon just like Gray-sama!"

Juvia turned back around to face the water table again, only to find just piplup sitting on the table. It held up its arms and stated its name happily.

Juvia "What happened to the cute one?"

Piplup deadpanned. While Juvia was distracted Lucy and Levy decided that they wanted to look at the others, once alone at the table shy Yukino claimed azurill and quietly walked back to her seat.

Gracie "Piplup is cute too and it's a water type."

Juvia "Well alright. Piplup, Juvia chooses you."

Lucy went around to all the other tables, but finally decided on the snotty snivey at the grass table. It didn't seem too thrilled that Lucy had picked it, but allowed her to pick it up anyway.

Brock "Lucy, sniveys are well known for their difficult dispositions. It might be a little difficult to train."

Lucy "That's alright, most of my spirit friends also have weird personalities. I'm sure we will make a great team soon enough."

Levy was still having trouble deciding, but was really interested in torchic because its feathers were her favorite color.

Lizabeth "Levy I think you should choose torchic. You guys make a good match."

Levy nodded and went with her gut feeling. Torchic the orange cutie was now hers.

Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel had all been attracted to the electric table by the charming pichu.

Sting "I really want pichu!"

Rogue "Well alright if you really want her, I guess I can give her up."

Gajeel "Hey wait a minute I really want pichu too!"

Lily "I think maybe we should flip a coin."

Frosch "Fro thinks so too."

Gajeel and Sting said no to the coin flip and started a staring contest instead over who would get pichu. Rogue on the other hand had decided on shinks and left the table.

Erza and Lisanna were waiting on the others to choose their pokemon first because they were the most indecisive of the bunch. But, Lisanna looked over at the fire table and saw cyndaquil sitting there all by itself. It looked very sad and about ready to cry because it hadn't been chosen yet.

Lisanna "Hey little guy." Cyndaquil looked up. "What's the matter, sad about not getting picked?" cyndaquil nodded its head. "Well its alright now, how about coming with me?" cyndaquil stated its name as if to say really?. "My name is Lisanna and I want you to be my partner." She held out her arms and cyndaquil happily jumped into them. She giggled as it looked like it was on the verge of crying tears of joy.

Lucy "Awww how cute."

Sting and Gajeel were about to start throwing punches at each other when Levy walked over to Gajeel holding elekid.

Levy "Gajeel I really like this one. His personality kind of reminds me of you."

Gajeel looked over and blushed. "Humph, I guess it's alright. He looks strong enough." He said on his way back to his seat.

Gajeel had chosen elekid because Levy suggested it but he didn't want her to know that. Levy giggled and followed him back to the chairs carrying torchic and elekid with her.

Sting looked confused by the sudden end to their battle.

Lector "Sting-kun I thinks that means pichu is yours!"

Frosch "Fro thinks so too!"

Sting jumped up into the air. "Alright pichu! We are gonna be the strongest team!"

Pichu smiled and climbed onto Sting's shoulder.

Erza was now the only one left who hadn't chosen a pokemon yet. She was left with turtwig, treeko, and magnemite to choose from. Even with only three choices she was still having a hard time deciding. Magnemite got bored of waiting for her and went to play with Max some more. Treeko felt like this would be a good time to take a nap, but turtwig was determined to be chosen.

Turtwig got right up in front of Erza and stared her down. He was trying to convince her of his determination and strength. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before finally Erza reached down and picked him up. He celebrated happily as she walked back to her seat.

Brock laughed "Well okay. I guess that's everyone now. Treeko return, you'll be staying with me for a little while longer."

He looked around to make sure everyone was back in their seats. "Okay everyone before you start your journeys there are a few things you'll need. First you will need your pokemon's pokeball." He checked to make sure everyone had the right ball for their new pokemon.

"Next you'll need this starter kit. It includes a can of pokemon food, five empty pokeballs, one super potion, and a pokedex." He said.

Gracie and Mr. Mime walked around and handed out small boxes that had the items he mentioned inside to each member.

"Now you'll be able to get more of these items at pokemarts. Most towns have one and they can be easily identified by their blue roofs. Also, now that you are trainers you'll be able to visit Pokemon Center. There the nurses will be able to heal your pokemon if they are sick or injured. They also provide services to trainers like food and shelter free of charge. All pokemon centers have telephones and information on contests and gyms too. They will be a big help to you on your journey, so try to remember to stop by one whenever you enter a new city. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Levy raised her hand and he acknowledged her. "What are pokedex for?" she asked.

Brock "Ah! Pokedex are archives that have information about all the known species of pokemon in Sinnoh. Whenever you meet a new pokemon you should use this to learn about them. They can also give you more detailed information about pokemon you own like the moves its learned, its health status, and its experience level. Your pokedex also contain all your trainer information and the visitor passes issued to you by the Protectorate. It is your most important and valuable tool so make sure you don't lose it."

Lizabeth "I thinks that's all the important stuff Dr. Brock. I think we should call it a night now, so we can get an early start in the morning."

Erza "Yes thank you Dr. Brock. We appreciate everything you've done for us."

Everyone got up, bowed, and thanked him.

Brock laughed "Your all very welcome. You guys can call me at anytime if you have more questions."

All the members thanked him again and walked out of the classroom with their new pokemon.

Brock "Max hold on a second." Max turned around and looked at him. Brock handed him a pokeball. "I think that magnemite really likes you. Why don't you continue your journey with it."

Max smiled "Wow really?! Thanks so much Dr. Brock!"

Bonnie "That's great Max! Now you have three pokemon, that's enough to start challenging gyms!"

Max nodded excitedly.

Gracie "Congratulations, Max and good luck in your gym battles!"

Everybody left the nursery and went back to their rooms. They let their new pokemon out of their balls so they could get to know each other better. Even though Lizabeth and Erza had intended on everyone going to bed early, it ended up being a pretty long night. Everyone was just too excited about the adventures that awaited them and couldn't fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. The Journey Begins!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Natsu and the gang have finally gotten their own pokemon and now they are getting ready to start their pokemon journey. What kind of adventure await our travelers?**

Chapter 15

The Journey Begins!

The next morning came quickly for the members. The members trickled into the Silver Paladin Guild hall a few at a time. But Lucy was the last to get there. She had slept in a little late because of Natsu and Gray's fighting the night before. Luckily she still made it in time for the Paladin Guild's all you can eat breakfast buffet.

The other members were already there and eating when Lucy came into the guild hall. Erza and Lizabeth were discussing their upcoming adventures.

Lucy "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Lucy!" everybody said together. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Her friends always made her feel warm and happy inside.

Erza "Good morning Lucy. Now that everyone is here let's discuss our journey through Sinnoh."

Lucy "What do you mean? Aren't we all leaving together later today?"

Lizabeth "Well I was talking to Master Sir this morning and he said it might not be a good idea for such a large group walking through Sinnoh. He suggested that we split up into smaller groups."

Lucy "Walking?"

Erza nodded "I think our group is too large and rambunctious as well. It will be too difficult to walk down roads all together."

Lucy "WALK?"

Lisanna "What are we gonna do about it though. I don't know if I want to split up and travel separately."

Mirajane "Don't worry Lisanna, you can come with me."

Lisanna brightened up and nodded.

Yukino "Oh, ummm Mira-san can I come with you as well?"

Lector "Yukino don't you want to come with Sting and Rogue?"

Yukino "Well yes but I really wanted to hang out with some girls for once."

Mirajane "I think that sounds like a great idea, Yukino."

Frosch "Fro thinks so too."

Sting "Well alright. You can do whatever you want Yukino."

Romeo spoke up next. "Ummm me and Wendy were wondering if we could go by ourselves. In Sinnoh, kids our age are already traveling alone. So, we thought maybe it would be okay for us too."

Wendy "Erza please. We could learn and get stronger a lot more if we don't have you guys around to protect us all the time."

Erza "Hmmm I guess its alright as long as you promise to be careful and stay out of trouble."

Lizabeth "You have to make sure and check in too."

"Yes, we promise!" Romeo and Wendy agreed happily. They quickly ran off to pack and get ready to go. They wanted to be the first group to leave.

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Yukino also got up to leave after they finished eating.

Lizabeth "Oh that's right, Mirajane I almost forgot to tell you. If you want to meet Nando again, he is probably headed north to Hearthome City."

Mirajane's face lit up, "Really?"

Andrew nodded "That's right Nando competes in contests and gym battles. Hearthome has both, so that's defiantly where he's headed next."

Mirajane "Well then girls that's where we're going too. Let's hurry and catch up to him."

Lisanna "Well at least we have a destination now."

Yukino giggled and followed the two sisters back to the dorms.

Natsu "Well I think that Fairy Tail's strongest team should stick together!"

Lucy "That's a great idea Natsu. That will be you, me, gray, and Erza. It'll be like old times."

Juvia "But Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!"

Gray "No way."

Erza "That will be impossible. I will be traveling with Lizabeth and Andrew."

"What?!" they said.

Andrew nodded "It's already been decided, even if I would much rather travel with the lovely Yukino."

Lucy "Well I guess it'll be almost like old times."

Natsu "Eh. Lucy don't worry about it. We don't need that old lady anyways."

A loud smack sounded through the room and Natsu went flying through the air and landed on a table on the other side of the room. "What was that?" asked Erza.

"Juvia wishes to travel with Gray-sama!" she said.

Gray "No."

Lucy "Sure Juvia. I don't mind if you come with us."

Happy "Me and Natsu don't mind either."

Juvia "Oh thank you!"

Gray "Hey I said no. Is nobody listening to me today?"

Lucy "Levy are you gonna come with us?"

Levy "No I'm going with Gajeel to keep him out of trouble."

Lucy giggled "Well good luck. See ya later Levy."

She followed Natsu, Gray, and Juvia back up to the dorm rooms to change and pack.

Rogue "Gajeel can me and Sting come with you too?"

Gajeel "Geehee sure you can kid. I'll show you how to be strong."

Sting "We are already strong. We just think that it would be boring if it were just the two of us."

Frosch "Fro thinks so too."

Gajeel "Whatever."

Rogue "Thanks Gajeel."

Levy quietly followed the boy out of the hall. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for their journey. She was going to have her hands full with three dragon slayers and their exceeds.

Andrew "Huh, well that was quick, even if it was a little noisy."

Erza shrugged "That's the Fairy Tail way of doing things."

Lizabeth "Oh no, I forgot to tell the dragon slayers to stop by the village of dragons. Blaire hurry we have to catch them."

Blaire "Lizabeth calm down. I'm sure they are all still in the dorm rooms."

The last team of Andrew, Lizabeth, Erza, and Blaire ran out as fast as they could back to the dorm rooms.

A few minutes later Lizabeth had caught up to the others quickly, but she had still missed Romeo and Wendy. The other teams were nearly out the door when she stopped them. She quickly explained to the dragon slayers about the village of dragons and about Reign, the Sinnoh region's only other dragon slayer. After explaining she marked the location of the village on the map in Lucy and Levy's pokedexs. Everyone agreed to stop by the village at some point during their journey. They all really wanted to meet Reign anyways.

Erza had noticed that everyone had changed out of their mage outfits and into more simple travel clothes. They had also packed lightly in the smallest bag they had brought with them too, since they would be walking most of the way. Andrew said that the things they couldn't carry would be safe in the dorm rooms and that no one would touch anything. Erza however was of course not one to pack lightly because she never knew what she might need, but this time she decided to do just that. Though, her definition of packing lightly was to pack ten suitcases instead of twenty.

Lucy "Erza, Wendy left a note for you. It said that they are going to be heading northeast."

Erza "A note? Those two sure seem to be in a hurry."

Lucy "Well it is their first time out on their own. I'm sure they will be okay though. After all they are Fairy Tail wizards."

Erza smiled and nodded "Where are you all headed?"

Lucy looked back over her shoulder at Gray and Natsu who were currently fighting over the direction they were taking. "Unfortunately I don't know yet."

Lizabeth "You guys should head north to Hearthome. It has a gym and a contest coming up soon too, Gajeel said they are going to the village of dragons first though."

Lucy "Okay. We'll think about it."

They all said goodbye and the teams went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>~flashback~<p>

Romeo and Wendy had quickly ran back to the dorms, changed clothes and packed.

Romeo "Wendy I'm ready. Did you get all of your things?"

Wendy "Yes. I'm just leaving a note so everyone will know which direction we're headed in."

Romeo nodded and waited for her to finish.

Carla "You know we should stop at a store and get some camping supplies just in case. We don't know how long it will take us to reach the next town."

Romeo "Well alright. Luckily Master Sir gave us some of the money Master Makarov sent with us."

Romeo, Wendy, and Carla left the dorm rooms. On the way our of town they happened upon a travel shop. They bought two tents that had a shrinking spell on them, to make them easy to carry. They also bought sleeping bags, matches, food for them and their pokemon, canteens, and cooking and eating utensils.

Carla "Alright we are all set. I feel much better about us traveling alone now."

Wendy and Romeo laughed and continued down the road that lead out of town.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" a loud voice called out to them.

They turned and looked behind them and saw none other that Gracie Joy running as fast as her legs would take her. She was panting hard when she finally caught up to them.

Wendy "Gracie it's so good to see you! But what are you doing here?"

Romeo "Yeah shouldn't you be helping out at the nursery?"

Gracie shook her head. "My dad said I could finally start my pokemon journey. I've been begging since my 10th birthday. I'm so glad I was able to catch up with you guys before you left. Can I travel with you?"

Wendy "Oh that would be wonderful!"

Carla "The more, the merrier."

Romeo "Come on you three. Gracie I wanted to head northeast. Do you know if there is a city that way?"

Gracie and the other started walking to catch up with Romeo.

Gracie "Thanks for letting me come with you guys and yes there is a city to the northeast. The closest one is Pastoria City. They have a gym there."

Romeo "That's great! We're headed to Pastoria city to win my first gym badge."

Gracie "Romeo you know you're gonna need to catch some pokemon soon right? You need at least three pokemon in order to challenge the gyms."

Romeo "Three, really? that means i'm going to have to catch and train two more pokemon before we get to Pastoria."

Gracie "Yea and Wendy you need at least two pokemon to compete in contest."

Wendy "Really?"

Gracie nodded "But don't worry we will meet lots of wild pokemon by the time you guys have to compete."

Wendy was still a little worried. "I hope your right." she said anxiously.

The new trainer continued on their way, while Gracie explained some more about contests and gym battles.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little heads up, from now on I will be covering the teams separately so let me know if anything sounds confusing. Thanks!**


	16. We Have Our Heading

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Natsu and the gang split up so that they could travel more easily through the Sinnoh region. Keep reading to find out who is going to challenge gyms and who is going to be a coordinator.**

Chapter 16

We Have Our Heading.

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Yukino had left shortly after team Romeo. The girls had changed into clothes that they could easily travel in and didn't mind getting dirty. Mirajane had also told them to pack swimsuits and something dressy as well, just in case.

Mirajane wanted to immediately leave Palladium City and head north to Hearthome City, where she hoped to meet Nando again. But Lisanna wanted to stop to get supplies.

Mirajane "Lisanna we need to leave for Hearthome City now if we want to make it in time for the contest."

Lisanna "We should stop for supplies before we leave Palladium City. How can we go backpacking with nothing but clothes in our backpacks and Hearthome looks like it is atleast a week's worth of travel away."

Yukino "Mira-san, I think Lisanna is right. We don't really know the Sinnoh region very well, we might not come across another town before we get there."

Lisanna "Exactly!"

Mirajane "Oh, very well. It seems like I've been out voted."

She turned around and headed to the nearest shopping center. Once inside Lisanna walked around the store to find the supplies they needed for their journey. She was moving pretty quickly because she didn't want to keep her sister waiting for too long. Meanwhile Yukino wandered off to another section of the store where they sold pokemon contest items.

Yukino "Mirajane come look at all this stuff, I think it's all for contests."

Mirajane came over, "You're right. Excuse me clerk. We are new coordinators can you tell us more about these items?"

Clerk "Sure I can. We have a starter kit for new coordinators that will have everything you need for your first contest. Would you like me to show you one of those?"

Yukino and Mirajane quickly nodded. The clerk reached up and pulled out two colorful boxes from a shelf and then walked over to the counter.

Clerk "In our starter kit we have one ball capsule, twenty seals in four assorted varieties, a poke block case, a bristle brush, and a rule book."

They awed at the contents of the boxes and decided to get one each plus some more seals after the clerk told them what they did. They wanted to have enough to practice with later. By the time they had finished Lisanna had come back with all the supplies they needed. They quickly split up the load and set off for hearthome city.

* * *

><p>~Team Gajeel~<p>

Levy and Rogue had decided to take it upon themselves to get the supplies they would need for their trip and Rogue also found a coordinator starter kit. He asked Levy not to tell the guys until he was sure he wanted to be a coordinator. Levy agreed as they walked back out of the store with their purchases. They met up with Sting, Gajeel, and the exceeds on the road out of town.

Levy "Gajeel here we are."

Gajeel "What took so long?"

Levy smiled "Sorry. I found a map of Mt. Coronet and an information packet about the pokemon gyms in Sinnoh."

They all started walking down the path. Lily took the info packet from Levy to read.

Lily "Gajeel this says that you have to have three pokemon to challenge gyms in Sinnoh."

Sting "Oh? That means we'll have to catch some pokemon."

Sting and Lector immediately started looking around for some wild pokemon.

Levy giggled "Calm down guys, you'll have plenty of time before your first match to catch pokemon. No need to rush."

* * *

><p>~Team Natsu~<p>

Lucy and Juvia had decided to go to the store by themselves while Natsu and Gray duked it out in front of the dorm.

Lucy sighed "At this rate we'll be the last team to leave! Everyone will be way ahead of us!"

Juvia "It'll be okay. We're traveling with Gray-sama!"

Lucy sighed again "I guess. I don't know why they're fighting right now though. I thought we had already decided to go to Hearthome first."

Lucy thought about how Gray and Natsu had started fighting after disagreeing about whether to go to Hearthome or the village of dragons first. Gray wanted to hurry to the nearest gym. Lucy and Juvia were also eager to enter their first pokemon contest, but Natsu wanted to go to the village of dragons.

Lucy sighed once more "I just hope we get to leave before dark."

* * *

><p>~Team Erza~<p>

Erza, Lizabeth, and Andrew were at the docks. They had already seen all the teams off and were now getting ready to once again board the S.S. Helena.

They hadn't told the others about how they would be traveling because they didn't want the others to worry about them or have to fight with them because they couldn't come. Lizabeth and Andrew had been given a S class mission from Master Sir after the Protectorate had received another tip on the whereabouts of Hunter Jay. They had commissioned Captain Lockeye to sail them around the southern tip of Sinnoh region to iron island, where the Protectorate believed Hunter Jay was headed. They would reach their destination in a few days and hope they would be able to find some more clues about Jay.

Lizabeth had decided to involve only Erza because she was a S class wizard. She also needed a Fiore wizard to come with her so that they would look like all the other teams. Like they were just traveling around on a pokemon journey. Erza's job was to challenge gyms and contests just like the others to throw off any suspension just in case they were being tailed. But all the while they would be sniffing out Hunter Jay hopefully without bringing too much attention to themselves.

Lizabeth hoped her plan would work and that they would be able to find Hunter Jay quickly. She wanted Erza to be able to relax and have fun like the others. After all she bring them all the way here to help her with her work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile there was still one team left in the city.<p>

Lucy "Guys! Come on we are getting left behind! Stop fighting right now!"

Juvia "Gray-sama be careful!"

Happy "Go, Natsu!"

Natsu and Gray were have an all out brawl in front of the dorms. Lucy was finding that controlling them was just Erza's thing.

Lucy "This is getting ridiculous. I'm leaving. Juvia, Happy you coming?"

Juvia "What about them?"

Lucy "We won't walk fast. They can catch up with us later. Hopefully they won't get arrested."

Juvia and Happy decided to follow Lucy. They boarded a trolley headed for the northern edge of town.

Juvia "Wow it's so quiet without Gray and Natsu."

Happy "I miss Natsu. What if they can't find us?"

Lucy "They'll find us. Natsu will follow his nose. Besides we're just going to Hearthome. We can wait for them there if they don't catch up."

Ten minutes later they got off the trolley and walked down the road that lead out the city. Lucy checked the map to make sure they were going the right way and headed off to her first contest.

Back at the dorms Master Sir had finally come outside to break up Natsu and Gray, after some of his members stated that they were afraid they would destroy the building.

Master Sir "Alright now you two. Have you had a long enough time-out to cool your heads?"

Natsu and Gray looked up embrassed and quickly nodded their heads. Master Sir, after breaking them up, had put them in a time-out where they had to sit down indian style and face a wall until he said they could get up. The worst part was they were outside the building where everyone who walked by could see them.

Master Sir "Humph maybe ten more minutes just for good measure."

The boys sighed and turned around. They tried to keep their checks from getting red every time a passerby snickered, giggled, or out right laughed behind them.

Master Sir "So, why are you two still here causing trouble? You know you are the only Fairy Tail wizards left here in Palladium city. All your friends started their journeys already. "

Natsu "Huh? Where are Happy and Lucy?"

Gray "And Juvia?"

Master's face darkened "Did I say you could speak?! Turn back around! You'll give me another ten minutes for your insolence!"

Natsu and Gray immediately turned back around and shut their mouths. They were learning that the knight in shining armor could be just as scary as Master Makarov or Erza.

Master Sir "Now as I was saying. Your friends have already left. The two hot babes and the funny blue cat headed north not to long ago. My guess is that they are headed to Hearthome City to compete in their first pokemon contest."

Natsu turned around to say something but the glare he got from Master Sir silenced him.

Master Sir "You will have to finish your time-out quickly if you want to catch up to them before nightfall. You've already wasted a lot of your time and mine. Let's not make a day of it okay."

Natsu and Gray sat quietly and anxiously waited for their time-out to end.

After 20 minutes passed Master Sir turned and started walking away. "Time is up. You may go now." he said over his shoulder. He laughed quietly as he saw out the corner of his eye as the boys shot up from their places and took off at full speed towards the north road. He hoped they would enjoy the rest of their journey and not get into anymore trouble. But he doubted that was possible for those two so he just went back inside to make a call to Master Makarov. He had promised he would keep him informed about the members progress.

**Thanks for reading guys. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	17. Day 1!

**Previously in A Poke Tail, Natsu and the gang split up and started on their journey through Sinnoh. Erza, Lizabeth, and Andrew are now on a top secret mission to find Hunter Jay. **

Chapter 17

Day 1

~Team Romeo~

Romeo, Gracie, and Wendy had made it through their first night camping outside. They had stayed up late looking up at the stars, trying to figure out if they were the same ones they could see in Fiore. But, they didn't know very many constellations. This morning they woke up a little after the sun came up and Gracie had fixed breakfast.

Romeo "Wow Gracie your apple and cinnamon oatmeal is amazing!"

Gracie giggled "Thanks Romeo. There is plenty more if you want seconds."

Romeo happily helped himself to a second serving.

Gracie smiled "Hey you know Romeo if you want to be ready for you first gym battle you'll need to do some training. How about having a pokemon battle with me after breakfast?"

Romeo "That sounds like a great idea."

Wendy "You guys go ahead me and Carla will take care of the dishes."

Gracie "Are you sure Wendy? We can help too."

Wendy "It's okay. We can handle it."

Gracie "Well alright. I'll have a battle with you later, if you want. You have to get ready for your first contest too, you know."

Wendy smiled "Sure okay."

Romeo and Gracie walked out into the open, while Wendy and Carla carried the dirty dishes over to a stream to wash.

Romeo "Okay Chimchar, come on out!"

Gracie "Vulpix, let's go!"

Romeo "Okay chimchar, buddy we're gonna do some training for our gym battle. You ready?"

Chimchar nodded, faced his opponent, and put his game face on.

Gracie "You know your first pokemon battle is important. It's when you really start to get to know your pokemon and its battle style. Check your pokedex to see what moves chimchar knows."

Romeo took our his red pokedex and it opened.

Pokedex "Chimchar is able to use tackle, flamethrower, and flame wheel. It also has the special ability blaze."

Romeo "Chimchar let's start off easy. Use tackle attack!"

Gracie "Vulpix you use tackle too!"

While Romeo and Gracie started their battle, Wendy and Carla had started to wash the dishes. Suddenly a bright light came from Wendy's pocket and Oshawott appeared in front of them, smiling brightly.

Wendy jumped "Huh? Oshawott what are you doing out of your pokeball?!"

Carla gasped "I didn't know pokemon could let themselves out of their balls!"

Oshawott smiled and pointed at the dishes.

Wendy looked "Oh do you want to help us? Awww that's so cute. Well I guess it's alright if you stay out for a little while."

With Oshawott's help they quickly washed and dried the dishes. When Wendy and Carla went to go put their things away something attracted Oshawott's attention. He wondered off into the woods by himself.

After putting all the dishes away in everyone's backpacks, Wendy and Carla started watching Romeo and Gracie's battle.

Romeo "Okay Buddy use flamethrower!"

Gracie "Vulpix use fire spin!"

The two fire attacks collided head on as neither pokemon gave an inch. It looked like they were evenly matched until Chimchar gave it all it had and overpowered Vulpix. The attack landed but didn't cause very much damage.

Romeo "Alright Buddy, now use tackle again!"

Vulpix had been knocked off it's feet by that flamethrower so Romeo and Chimchar moved quickly to try and land another hit. Chimchar's attack was successful and this time it caused some damage.

Wendy "Wow that looks so cool. Oshawott do you want to try next?"

She looked down and realized something was missing.

Wendy "Ummm Carla where is Oshawott?"

Carla "I don't know. He was just right here."

Wendy screamed "Oshawott is missing!"

Carla "Wendy calm down he probably just wandered off."

The others stopped their battle and looked over at her in surprise.

Romeo ran over "Wendy what's the matter?"

Wendy "Oshawott is missing!"

Gracie "Oh no! Don't worry Wendy we'll find him."

Romeo "Yeah. How about we start by the stream where you guys were earlier."

The group went to the stream to look for Oshawott when they didn't see him, they continued downstream.

Wendy "Oshawott where are you?"

Carla "I'll fly up and look from the sky."

She flew up and the kids waited to see if she could find him. Carla quickly found Oshawott and realized he was being chased by some bird pokemon. He was running as fast as his little legs would take him back in the direction of the campsite. She returned to the kids to tell them what she saw.

Carla "Oshawott will be running through those bushes any second now. But you guys better get ready to battle, he's not alone."

The kids nodded and stood their ground. When Oshawott burst through the bushes a few seconds later Wendy called out to him and he immediately ran crying into her outstretched arms. Three large bird pokemon were right behind him but stopped when they saw the trainers.

Romeo "Who's that pokemon?"

Pokedex "Fearow, the Beak Pokémon and the evolved form of spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day and the crushing power of its beak is tremendous."

Gracie "Let's attack together everyone, maybe we can scare them away. Vulpix use fire spin!"

"Buddy use flamethrower!" Romeo said.

Wendy "Oshawott you upset them, so you have to fight too okay. Don't worry we're right here to help you if you need us."

Oshawott still looked a little scared but stood its ground

Wendy "Oshawott use water gun!"

All three attacks were sucessful and fearow decided that they didn't want to fight with trainers and retreated. Once they were gone the group cheered, but Oshawott was still in a bit of a panic and was trying to get the kids to follow him back into the woods.

Wendy "What is it Oshawott? The fearow are gone now."

Oshawott ran quickly back into the woods in the direction he had come from.

Romeo "Maybe he wants to show us something."

The kids hurried after him and in a clearing not to far away they found Oshawott with another smaller bird pokemon.

Wendy "What pokemon is that? It looks a lot different than the others."

Gracie "I think that's a pidove. I never seen one before, but I know they usually live on the Western side of Mt. Coronet."

Wendy took out her pokedex, "Pidove the tiny pigeon pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy."

Gracie nodded "I was right. I wonder what it's doing here."

Wendy "Maybe it's lost. It looks really scared." She kneeled down to touch it.

Carla "Be careful Wendy."

Wendy "It's okay i'm oshawott's trainer. I want to be friends."

Romeo "It looks kind of beat up. I wonder if those fearow were picking on it too."

Pidove allowed Wendy to pick it up and let Gracie tend to its wounds. Oshawott found it an oran berry to eat and soon it was feeling much better. When the kids tried to leave, pidove flew after them and landed on Wendy's head.

Gracie giggled "I think it wants to come with you Wendy."

Wendy "Really? Is that true pidove? Do you want to come with me?"

Pidove cooed happily at her.

Gracie "Try and put it in a pokeball."

Wendy took out an empty pokeball and reached up to tap pidove on the head. The pokeball opened and absorbed pidove, it beeped for a few seconds but didn't open again.

Wendy smiled brightly "Alright, I caught pidove!" She and Oshawott jumped up in the air and celebrated.

"Congratulations!" everyone else said together as they started walking again, headed towards Pastoria city.

* * *

><p>~Team Mirajane~<p>

Mirajane, Yukino, and Lisanna had made great progress the day before and had a great night sleep too. They had all been a little nervous though because none of them really had a lot of camping experience, but it turned out that they didn't have anything to fear in Sinnoh. Today the girls and their pokemon had got an early start after breakfast, heading for Hearthome city.

Lisanna "Sis, this rule book says that most coordinators use two pokemon in a contest. One for the appeal round and a different pokemon for the battle round. I think you and Yukino should try to catch another pokemon."

Mirajane "Hmmm okay. I'll challenge the first pokemon I see."

A little further down the road the girls came across some trees filled with cocoon shaped pokemon. As promised Mirajane immediately got ready to catch her first pokemon.

Mirajane "Budew, help me out!"

Budew appeared from its pokeball.

Mirajane "Alright Budew this is going to be our very first pokemon battle let's make it a good one and catch a new friend."

Budew agreed happily and got ready to battle.

Yukino "I wonder what kind of pokemon those are?"

Lisanna "Let's check the pokedex."

Pokedex "Kakuna the cocoon pokemon, a transitional stage between weedle and beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve and hatch into deadly Beedrills.

Mirajane "Budew use razor leaf!"

Budew's razor leaf hit its mark and caused some of the kakuna to fall out of the tree.

Lisanna "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Mirajane "Good work Budew, now use..."

She didn't get to finish her command as some more much larger and angrier pokemon appeared.

Yukino took out her pokedex.

Pokedex "Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill fly quickly and attack using poison stingers on their fore legs and tail. A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm."

All of a sudden the beedrill attacked them and sent the girls running.

Yukino "I think you picked the wrong pokemon to challenge Mira-san!"

Mirajane screamed while holding on to her Budew. "We're sorry beedrill, we won't mess with your friends ever again!" she yelled.

Lisanna "Cyndaquil, come out and use flamethrower."

Cyndaquil's flamethrower distracted the beedrill long enough for the girls to put some distance between them.

It was ten minutes before the girls felt comfortable enough to stop running.

Lisanna "Great job cyndaquil, thanks so much. Return and take a good rest okay."

The girls were trying to catch their breath when another pokemon crossed their path. This time though Mirajane took our her pokedex first.

Pokedex "Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise uses sweet scent to lure in volbeat and have them draw geometric patterns in the sky."

Mirajane "Now that sounds more like it. Budew use tackle!"

Budew caught the little illumise by surprise and its attack landed. Illumise recovered quickly and took flight. Once in the air it launched into a tackle of its own.

Mirajane "Budew dodge it, then use razor leaf!"

Budew jumped and dodged then hit illumise in its back with razor leaf. Illumise hit the ground hard.

Mirajane "Go, pokeball!"

She threw an empty pokeball and it opened and absorbed illumise. The girls waited anxiously for it to stop beeping. Finally after what seemed like forever the pokeball closed and Mirajane celebrated.

* * *

><p>~Team Gajeel~<p>

Gajeel and his comrades had a rough time the previous afternoon. They had been pestered by a mischievous poochyena for most of the day. But Gajeel had gotten so angry at it after it stole his dinner, that he and elekid hunted it down and caught it before going to sleep.

This morning they started on their way a little late. Levy was really hoping that her map reading skills were working correctly. They should be at the foot of the mountains by the end of the day, but once they got in the mountains she was worried they might get lost. The village of dragons was in a very secluded valley.

Levy "Gajeel, maybe we should have gotten more directions before leaving the city."

Gajeel "We have a map, we don't need any directions."

Levy "Yeah but it never hurts to have a little more information before going into the mountains. I don't want us to get lost."

Sting "Don't worry so much Levy. You have three dragon slayers here to protect you from anything."

Levy "Why does that statement not make me feel any better?"

She looked back and smiled when she saw Sting walking happily with Lector on one shoulder and pichu on the other. They had found out very quickly that pichu was not fond of her pokeball. So Sting decided he would let her stay out for as long as she wanted. Levy had also taken to carrying torchic outside its pokeball too. She liked the company of another girl.

Just then they came to a fork in the road. Gajeel started down the left path, but Levy felt like the right path would be better.

Levy "What makes you so sure the left path is the right choice?"

Gajeel "Because my instincts say it's right."

Levy "The map says that the village of dragons is to the northwest. That path heads south."

Gajeel "My instincts say this path makes a turn north. It's a shortcut."

Levy "I refuse to go that way."

Gajeel shrugged "Whatever, I don't care."

He started walking down the left path again, Sting and Rogue followed him. But Rogue looked back and saw that Levy was really not going to follow them.

Rogue "Hey guys I gonna stay with her and make sure she stays out of trouble. We'll meet you at the village."

Sting "Sure, okay."

Lector "I want to stay with Frosch."

Sting "Well okay, since we're going to same place I guess it's alright. I'll see you in a day or two."

Lector "Okay, be careful Sting-kun."

Rogue, Lector, and Frosch walked back down the path to Levy.

"Levy let's go your way and see who gets there first." said Rogue.

Levy's face brightened up and they took the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a continuation to this chapter so be sure to read it okay.<strong>


	18. Day 1! cont

**This is a continuation, please enjoy!**

Chapter 17 cont.

Day one

~Team Natsu~

The night before Lucy and Juvia had made slow progress to make sure that the boys could catch up to them. Gray and Natsu had found them shortly before dark on the road to Hearthome. Unfortunately they could still see the night lights of Palladium city in the distance, so they got an early start this morning. Natsu was still upset about not going to the village of dragons, but now he was preoccupied with something else.

Natsu "Woah it's really moving a lot today. I wonder if it's going to hatch soon."

Happy "I wonder what type of pokemon it will be."

Natsu was walking and holding his pokemon egg up to the sky so that he could see the baby inside.

Natsu laughed "Hey this kind of reminds me of when I took care of your egg Happy!"

Happy "Hey, won't it be kind of like my little brother or sister?"

Natsu "Ahhh that's right! We'll have to think of a name for it!"

Happy "How about Luther?"

Lucy "What kind of name is that for a pokemon?"

Gray "A stupid one?"

Natsu "What was that?"

Lucy "Hey no fighting I want to catch up with the girls! Me and Juvia want to compete in the Hearthome contest too."

Juvia "That's right. Lizabeth suggested we try and catch some more pokemon before we get there too."

Lucy "That's right, maybe we should all try later."

After lunch Lucy and Juvia walked off together to look for wild pokemon. Gray decided to just relax by the river and Natsu was to preoccupied with his egg to look for pokemon. So the girls were on their own.

Lucy "Okay so where do we start?"

Juvia "Look there's a cute one!"

Lucy took out her pokedex, "Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When it senses danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep."

Lucy "Your right. Do you mind if I try first?

Juvia just stood back and watched her.

Lucy "Snivey, open!"

Snivey appeared and looked back at her.

Lucy "Snivey I want to catch that buneary, so we can compete in a pokemon contest. Will you help me out?"

Snivey nodded yes and got ready to attack.

Lucy "That's great. Now the moves you know are tackle, vine whip, and attract. Let's start with vine whip!"

Snivey obeyed and wrapped the surprised buneary in its vines and threw it to the ground. Buneary recovered and launched into a tackle followed quickly by a dizzy punch, when its first attack was sucessful.

Lucy "Snivey use vine whip again to get buneary away from you, then use tackle."

Snivey's attack worked and buneary took a lot of damage.

Lucy "Go, pokeball!"

When the pokeball closed they all celebrated. Lucy hugged Snivey tightly and thanked it.

Back up at camp Natsu and Happy were still staring at the wiggling pokemon egg inside its container.

Gray had been relaxing until an obnoxious pokemon decided he didn't like him sitting there.

"Hey you! Why did you attack me?!" he asked loudly.

Pokedex "Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller."

Gray "Huh, you look strong you wanna battle?"

Buizel nodded and taunted him to come closer.

Gray "Alrigh then. Totodile, lets go! That buizel is gonna help us win our first badge. Use water gun!"

Totodile launched a powerful jet of water at buizel, but it blocked it with a water gun of its own. The attacks negated each other and buizel quickly launched into an aqua jet.

Gray "Totodile dodge it!"

Buizel's attack missed but its sonic boom hit its mark and knocked totodile off his feet.

Gray "Totodile hurry and get up! Now use tackle!"

Totodile got in close with a successful attack. "Now use water gun!" shouted Gray.

This time totodile's water gun threw buizel into a tree.

Gray "Go, pokeball!"

Gray's pokeball closed and buizel was officially his.

Natsu "I sure wish Luther would make up his mind and hatch already."

Lucy and Juvia had found another pokemon, but they had already scared it away once and had to track down. Now they were quietly watching it from behind some bushes.

Pokedex "Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye."

Lucy whispered "Are you sure you have to have this pokemon. You already failed once."

Juvia whispered back "I know that, but this time Juvia will succeed. Piplup I need your help."

"Use bubble beam and catch skitty by surprise." she said quietly.

Piplup's attack landed and was super effective. This time skitty didn't run away, but turned and fought back instead with a super fast tackle.

Juvia "Whoa that was fast. Piplup get back up and use bubble beam again!"

This time piplup's bubble beam surrounded skitty on all sides so it couldn't escape. Once again it caused a lot of damage, but skitty managed to get back on its feet.

Juvia "Use peck Piplup!" the attack landed and this time skitty fell unconscious.

"Go, pokeball!" the pokeball absorbed skitty and closed easily.

The girls celebrated together. Now both of them had enough pokemon to compete in the upcoming contest.

When everyone got back to camp they found Natsu and Happy excitedly cheering on the pokemon egg as it glowed brightly. When the bright light faded there sitting on Natsu's backpack was a cute little purple and yellow monkey looking pokemon.

Natsu "Oh wow, it's so cool!"

Pokedex "Aipom, the long tail pokemon, its tail ends with a dexterous, hand-like appendage which it uses to maneuver through tall trees where it lives. However, because it uses the tail so much, Aipom's real hands have become rather clumsy."

The little pokemon was a little nervous about its new surroundings, but warmed up quickly when Natsu offered it some pokemon food.

Lucy "Awww cute! But Natsu don't you have to put it in a pokeball now?"

Natsu nodded "Alright aipom, this one is yours don't be scared."

Aipom trusted Natsu now and sat still as the pokeball absorbed it.

Happy "Natsu I think Luther is a girl."

Natsu "Huh? Oh well, lets name her Snappy then."

They all laughed and continued on their way to Hearthome City.


	19. Mission J

**Previously in A Poke Tail, all the teams made it through their first night and caught some new pokemon. But, they don't know about the top secret mission that Erza, Lizabeth, and Andrew have set off on instead of a pokemon journey.**

Chapter 18

Mission J

~team Erza~

Erza, Lizabeth, Blaire, and Andrew had boarded the S.S. Helena the day before and left Palladium City. Lizabeth had gathered up everyone this morning including the Captain and Lieutenant to explain the mission.

Lizabeth "Good morning everyone. I hope you all got a goodnight sleep."

Everyone nodded to her.

Captain "Now little lady are you going to tell us why the sudden voyage?"

Lieutenant "Yeah we are delighted to see y'all again so soon, but what's with the urgency?"

Lizabeth "Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. I commissioned the S.S. Helena and its crew to help me in a mission from the Protectorate."

Captain "Hmmm, I see."

Lieutenant "So what's the mission?"

Erza "The mission is simple. Find Hunter Jay's hideout and report its location to the Protectorate."

Andrew "Also if find out any of her plans we are to put a stop to it immediately."

Lizabeth "That's right. This could be an extremely dangerous mission. I'm sorry I had to involve you all like this."

Captain "No need to apologize lass. You see, we all want to put a stop to Hunter Jay. We will gladly help you in anyway we can."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lizabeth smiled at them with a silent thank you. She had gone on S class missions before, but this one was on another level. Hunter Jay is an extremely dangerous, professional criminal who wouldn't let anything stand between her and what she wanted. Not to mention she was also a powerful wizard too.

Blaire laid out a map of the Sinnoh region.

Blaire "Okay so here is what we know, five days ago Hunter Jay was hunting pokemon near Lizabeth's island. When we got the mission details from the Protectorate, they informed us that a gardevoir was stolen from its owner near lake Valor. From this I conclude that she is probably headed west, perhaps to lake Verity for some reason."

Blaire marked the places on the map as well as some other places where there had been reported sightings of Hunter Jay.

Lizabeth "The plan is to circle around Sinnoh to Iron Island as quickly as possible, then we will go undercover to try and flush her out."

Erza "Why Iron Island, why not go straight to lake Verity?"

Andrew "There have been reports of pokemon acting strangely on Iron Island. Lizabeth told me about the sharpedo attack. I think that the same thing may be happening there."

Lizabeth nodded "I too think that the strange things going on there have something to do with her. Besides Jay has the ability to move around Sinnoh much more quickly than anything or anyone else. If she did go to lake Verity, she will have already have moved on by time we get there."

Captain "What did you mean by undercover?"

Erza "That's where I come in correct?"

Lizabeth nodded "Yes, the other teams from Fiore are traveling on pokemon journey's. So we decided to use that to stay off the radar."

Andrew "All the wizards started their journey's at the same time, but split up and went in different directions."

Lizabeth "Erza's job is to help us look like we are on a pokemon journey too. Your job is to challenge gyms and contests so that it seems like we are traveling for the same reason as everyone else and not like we are on a mission. But, in reality Erza will be helping us hunt Jay.

Blaire "Do you think you're up to the challenge? We chose you over everyone else."

Erza smiled "Ofcourse, i'll help you take out Jay and beat everyone else to the Pokemon League at the same time."

Captain "Ah, I see. Erza's journey will help throw off suspension.

Blaire "That's right if we went by ourselves Jay's spies might be able to tell we are looking for her. They'll be watching guild wizards to see if they have been given missions that concern her. If we don't look like we are on a mission it should confuse any spies watching us."

Lizabeth "I really want to keep a low profile and gather as much information as possible and when we do catch her we will bring her to justice."

The occupants of the room smirked and nodded, it seemed they were all on the same page.

~later on the same day~

Andrew "Erza come here."

Erza "What is it?"

Andrew "Let's do some battle training. The deck of the ship is perfect."

Erza nodded "Alright, I accept your challenge Andrew Chen! I shall be a fight to the finish! Turtwig let's go!"

Turtwig appeared and looked at his opponent with solid determination.

Andrew "Ummm, uh you two do know this is just for practice right? No need to get worked up about it."

Erza frowned "Nonsense, we shall battle for real. Winner take all!"

Andrew was starting to regret challenging Erza to a practice battle. He hadn't thought she would get so fired up about it.

"Well alright then. Furret, I need you!" he said.

Erza "Hmmm Furret, eh?"

Pokedex "Furret the long body pokemon. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet."

Andrew "Ladies first."

Erza "Turtwig use razor leaf!"

Andrew "Furret use quick attack to dodge it!"

Turtwig's razor leaf was unsuccessful and now furret was running towards him at full speed.

Erza "Dodge it!"

Turtwig tried to jump out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge furret's attack. He flew backwards from the impact and took a lot of damage.

Andrew "Just so you know Erza, turtwig is not known for its speed. It will always be difficult for you to dodge."

Erza "Tch. Is that so? We will see about that, turtwig use tackle!"

Turtwig shook its head and then launched into a tackle. Furret easily dodged it. Just then Lizabeth and the Captain walked out on deck.

Lizabeth "Oh, what's this?"

Andrew "Furret use quick attack again! If we keep your speed up turtwig will never be able to touch you."

Furret quickly did as it was told and landed another powerful hit on turtwig.

Turtwig was taking a lot of damage, but it refused to give in. Every time he got knocked down, he would get back up and continue battling.

Captain "That turtwig sure has a lot of heart, just like its trainer."

Lizabeth nodded "They make a great pair. They just need to figure out their battle style and rhythm."

Erza "Turtwig use razor leaf once more!"

This time furret wasn't able to dodge all the leaves and took a little damage. Furret's quick attack was slowing down.

Andrew growled "Dammit furret is getting tired. I thought that turtwig would have gone unconscious by now."

Erza "What's the matter? Getting a little worn out?"

Andrew "Whatever, we will just have to finish this quickly. You're in no better shape. Your turtwig looks like it's almost at its limit! One more hit and victory will be ours!"

Erza "Tch we shall see. Turtwig this is all or nothing now. Use your razor leaf again!"

Andrew "Use quick attack to dodge it, then attack turtwig head on!"

Lizabeth "Hmmm, Andrew should changed his strategy. He is still trying to use speed to win even though his furret is really tired."

Erza "Humph, I knew you would do that. Stay where you are turtwig."

Turtwig stood its ground and watched as furret dodged the last of his razor leaves and came closer to him. He was trusting his new master who seemed to have a plan up her sleeve. A second later he braced himself as furret's attack hit him.

Erza "Hold on turtwig, you can do it!"

Turtwig held his ground and didn't let furret push him back an inch. The he felt a little less force as furret ended its attack.

Erza "Now turtwig use bite!"

Turtwig immediately went into action and clamped down on furret's tail before it could retreat.A shock of pain went up the entirety of furret's body.

Erza "Now slam it against the ground!"

Turtwig used the last of its strength to lift furret into the air and then slammed it hard back down onto the floor of the deck. He delivered a lot of damage.

Everyone waited anxiously to see if furret would be able to stand to its feet. They watched on silently as it struggled on shaky legs and turtwig panted heavily. Then all of a sudden both pokemon passed out and fell to the ground.

Captain "I declare that neither pokemon are able to battle. So this match ends in a draw, you see."

Lizabeth clapped as well as a few other crew members who had stopped their work to watch the battle. The trainers walked over to their respective pokemon and picked them up.

Lizabeth "That was pretty amazing Erza, especially considering this was your very first battle. That little turtwig of yours is pretty strong. Andrew you did a great job too, even though you need to work on changing your battle strategy on the fly."

Everyone agreed and congratulated Erza on her successful first battle.

Erza "Thanks, but we still have lots to learn. Right Turtwig?"

Turtwig nodded its head, happy that it didn't disappoint Erza by not winning.

Erza smiled "We make a great team. Thanks so much for your help. And you!"

Andrew and Furret nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Erza shout.

Erza "Thanks for the great battle, but know that next time we fight, we will win for sure!"

She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Andrew smiled and took her hand a little nervously.

"I look forward to it Erza Scarlet." he said.

Lizabeth giggled "Alright you two, let's get your pokemon checked out."

~Hunter Jay~

Hunter Jay sat in the helm of her ship looking at a large lacrima screen, where the silhouette of her latest client told her of his request.

unknown voice "Hunter Jay, I thank you in advance for your help."

Jay "What do you want?"

unknown voice "I am in desperate need of a Heatran for my research. Do you think you can help me?"

Jay "As a matter of fact I can help you, but it will cost you. As you know heatran are very rare pokemon and are difficult to catch. No to mention that since they are a protected species, pokemon rangers are constantly monitoring them."

Voice "Yes I understand."

Jay "If you understand, then tell me why I should take the risk of running into rangers to catch this pokemon for you?"

Voice "I am willing to pay any price you want."

Jay "Really?"

Voice "Yes."

Jay "Good. Deposit seven million yen into this account by tomorrow and we have a deal."

Voice "7,000,000?!"

Jay "That is only the deposit. If I fail to complete this mission within a reasonable amount of time I will return it to you. Do we have a deal or not?"

Voice "Very well. I will deposit the money by morning."

Jay "Good. I will contact you as soon as I catch your heatran and tell you the remaining balance. Until then do not try to contact me. But, understand that I am the best in this business and will get you your pokemon."

The unknown voice thanked her then ended the call.

Lackey #1 "Hunter Jay, ma'am. What of the search for the legendary pokemon?"

Jay "We have plenty of time to complete that mission. Let's focus on this one first. Head for Mt. Coronet."

The lackey saluted "Yes ma'am! I'll inform the crew of the new mission."

The lackey exited the room and Hunter Jay smiled to herself as she walked over to one of the glass containers in the room. They were currently on route to a drop off location for the gardevoir she had recently acquired. The client reported that he had found a gardervoirite, but didn't have a gardevoir to mega evolve so he paid her to find one for him. That mission hadn't been very challenging at all. It was part of the reason she had decided to take on this new mission.

Jay "You weren't very much trouble at all, but after we drop you off with your new owner, I will be able to really hunt. I have never caught a heatran before. This mission should be a little more interesting."

She smiled again and touched the glass gently.

**Sorry about the long wait everyone, my computer is a bastard lol. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. 7,000,000 yen is about 60,000 usd in case anyone wanted to know.**


End file.
